Dead Set: Rebirth
by kuroipit
Summary: Reina Thomason, the daughter of a popular seamstress and shoemaker meets two people who have a destined fate. Being a young girl disguised as a boy, Reina lives a happy life being friends with the Joestar boy and Erina perfectly until Dio began to torment the children leaving the girl to face the nightmares he placed Jonathan in. Rated M for the later chapters. (Dioxoc)
1. Chapter 1

Dead Set: Rebirth

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Jojo related. I own the original characters to this fanfic: Reina "Rei" Thomason, Laurel Thomason, and Charles Thomason.

Chapter 1

"Geez. Those buggers are always starting trouble." The raven haired girl complained as she kicked a rock onto the street. It had been an early evening for the preteen. The skies were clouded and a new moon was out trying to peep its way through. It was only the simple streets of England. The raven haired girl wore a white buttoned dress shirt, brown suspended pants, and matching brown work shoes. Her long silky black hair was tied up in a bun hidden under a bowl hat. The girl was dressed up like a boy, but no one could tell she was a female and that is how she liked it. That girl was used to dressing like a boy since her parents were a seamstress and shoemaker. The sidewalks were filled with people wearing Victorian clothing and the shops were open. The street lamps came on giving the city a wonderful appeal in aesthetics.

Entering the small pub, the girl waved to the owner who stood behind the bar counter. The owner waved his free hand back and the girl ran over to him. The young girl took a seat on the bar stool and grinned in happiness. "You are cheery today, Reina. To think that your seamstress of a mother was offered a job to be the Joestar family's fashion advisor and the family's seamstress." The middle-aged man spoke congratulating the girl. The girl chuckles as she kicks her legs lightly. It was true. Her mother, Laurel Thomason, was offered to sew clothes for the Joestar family and she accepted the task. The Thomason family ran a popular clothing and shoe store. Reina's father, Charles Thomason, was a shoemaker known for his quality in shoe wear. "My mum says I can help her. Also, I can see my friend Jonathan again." Reina says in a cheerful manner. The young girl had two focuses: work and fighting people she viewed as evil.

Because of the girl only being around adults, Reina did not have many friends that were close to her age. "You have to be on your best behavior Reina. Those Joestars are of a higher class." The bar owner said. Reina nods. The pub was full of people eating, drinking, smoking, and playing games such as cards, chess, and dice. A blond boy was playing chess, winning money from the man. He even won a plate of cooked food. The man, who lost, grits his teeth and slams the boy's face into the plate of food. His grin proved that he was going to get something back. Hearing the sound of a slam caught Reina's attention. She hears the small commotion and turns around. The girl moves herself from the stool and yells, "Hey!" The man looks over at the girl and scoffs, "Go home you damn brat. Little boys should not be here in the first place." The man removes his hand from the blond boy's head. "I don't think being a _wanker_ counts to being here either. Now, back off the kid and leave him alone." Reina said. She knew the situation she was getting into.

" _Ankle-biter_ , don't talk anymore!" The man walks over to Reina and grabs the collar of her shirt. Reina looks down at her shoes and clenches her fists. She lets out a soft breath and punches the man in the face. Small sparks of light were surrounding her fingers. The man immediately loosens his grip and he falls back by the impact. Blood flew from his nose and the sounds of teeth cracking could be heard. Reina takes a step back and shakes her hands trying to feel her fingers. She steps over the unconscious man to approach the blond boy. "Are you okay? You look like a mess because of that _twit_ 's hissy fit." Reina hands the boy a cloth as she was concerned for his well-being. The blond boy narrows his eyes. His crimson irises stare at her violet orbs.

"You did not have to, but thank you." The boy said. He took the cloth from Reina in a polite manner. Reina took a seat in the chair across from the boy. "It's a moral thing. I couldn't help it." Reina says, confused by the boy's response. The boy had a birthmark on one ear and he did not dress very proper. His looked pale compared to the other men. "Don't get involved in situations that have nothing to do with you. You could have gotten hurt, but then again you do know how to defend yourself." The boy speaks while he uses the cloth to wipe the smudged food off his face.

"My mother says the same thing." Reina felt as if her good deed was pointless. "Ah, my name is Rei Thomason. Do you need a new plate of food? I can pay for it." Reina introduces herself. The boy was a handsome fellow in Reina's eyes, but she did not think of him any different. "You are a chatter box… The name is Dio Brando. And yes, if you don't mind." Dio said. Reina smiles and tells a server to bring a new plate of food. The girl was happy to meet someone she was able to help for the day. However, the happiness would not last long in the future.

* * *

The next week began with the Thomason family and the Joestar family introducing each other at the Joestar estate. The day was bright with a cool breeze, but everyone was in silence. The servants stood beside the Joestar family, waiting at the front doors of the mansion. Reina stood in front of her parents across from Jonathan. Jonathan stood beside his father. Reina wore her typical clothes which made her appear as a boy. Jonathan blinked, not sure if Reina was a boy or a girl, in silence. He stared at her. "Thank you Mr. Joestar. I'll be happy to work with you. This is my husband, Charles, and daughter, Reina." Reina's mother, Laurel, spoke. The woman was of a peaceful pleasant demeanor. She wore glasses that were rounded in frame. Her long wavy brown hair and violet eyes proved that she was Reina's mother. Her skin was of a pale brown complexion.

Reina curtsies as any typical girl would. Jonathan was baffled by her behavior. She dresses like a boy, even getting away with looking like one, but now she was behaving differently. Jonathan who always sparred with the girl never knew that she was actually one. His face slightly heats up from the realization. Reina notices Jonathan's facial expression and looks away feeling bad for not telling him the truth. "Now son, it is inappropriate to stare at a lady. You must introduce yourself first. It is gentleman etiquette." Jonathan's father, George Joestar I, says. Jonathan snaps out of his thoughts and bows to Reina in respect.

"I apologize. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Reina. I hope we can be good friends." Jonathan says in a friendly manner. Reina grins and nods, "Yes. We'll be great friends." "You may show the young lady around. Her parents and I will be discussing business over a cup of tea in the courtyard." Jonathan's father speaks. He appeared as a wise and gentle man who cared for everyone respectively. Jonathan had his attention on his father then Reina. "Shall we, Lady Reina?" Jonathan holds his hand out and addresses the girl formally.

Reina, new to the formal behavior, could not help but laugh. She was not used to the treatment. "Okay." Reina takes his hand and the children ran around the outside of the mansion. "Does the young lady normally dress like that? She seems different from the majority of girls my son talks about. When he mentioned her, I expected her to be a boy." George says as he leads Laurel and Charles to the courtyard. His servants followed them from behind. "Our daughter wants to be a worker so she dresses like that. Reina is very fond of her father and that girl has morals as a dedicated sense of justice." Laurel explains with a soft chuckle, she understood her daughter's behavior.

"Danny!" Jonathan calls out to his dog as he saw it chew on a bone. The dog lifts its head up and runs over to the boy. Reina stands behind Jonathan in fear of the large dog. Jonathan looks over his shoulder at Reina and smiles. "He won't hurt you. Danny is my best friend and he's not the violent type." Jonathan assures the girl. Reina nods and releases Jonathan's hand. Her fear was of large animals and yet she fought larger people. Danny barks as he ran to Jonathan. He jumped onto Jonathan, standing on its hind legs, licking his face. Jonathan laughs while he pets his beloved dog.

Reina felt more at ease as she watches the two interact. "All this time I thought you were a boy. You fight like one and dress like one." Jonathan says. Reina laughs. "Ah, I don't mean to be funny or rude." Jonathan stammers as his face turns pink. Reina shakes her head. "You're not the first person to think that way. So no worries, I'm glad you don't tease me because of the way I dress. You're my first friend anyway." Reina explains as she sat down on the grass. Danny plants his front pair of legs on the grass. He slowly approaches Reina and begins to sniff her. Reina froze in fear and her body began to tremble. "J-Jonathan…" She stutters. Her eyes watering as she was now not sure of what to do.

Jonathan sits down next to the girl and takes her hand in his. "He won't harm you. You have my word." He says softly. Reina uses her free hand to reach out and pet Danny on his head. Danny looks at the girl's hand before he licks it. Reina almost screams in shock before the dog playfully tackles her. Reina wanted to scream, but once she realized what was happening, she began to laugh. "You are cute when you laugh like that." Jonathan spoke. Reina does not hear him and continues to laugh as the dog licks her face. To think the boy Jonathan had been friends with was a girl who was scared of his dog at first sight. He had been friends with this boy for a few months and the boy was actually a girl. A girl with natural tan skin and the English accent too.

The girl was what people would consider a tomboy or the police type. The two children would meet up by the river and enjoy the time they shared. Sparring, telling stories, teaching each other new things was something that the children did as they spent time together. Jonathan and Reina were happy being friends. "Hey Jonathan, do you see that?" Reina overhears a girl crying in the distance. She turns her eyes to the direction the sounds were coming from and she saw a girl trying to grab her doll from two boys. The girl wore a blue and white long sleeve dress. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. "They are picking on that girl again." Jonathan spoke. His friendly attitude changed to serious. He quickly gets up and fixes his ribbon tie.

His anger was indeed showing. "Let's go Lady Reina." Jonathan says not wanting to leave Reina behind. Reina nods and stands up. The boy ran down the hill with Reina and Danny following him from behind. Jonathan leaps over the short stone wall once they reached the commotion. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Treating a lady with ignorance is not acceptable!" He scolds the boys before charging at one of them, mainly the one who held the doll in his hand. Jonathan elbowed the boy in the chest and began to punch him repeatedly. The first boy was able to drop the doll because of the impact, but the fight was not going to be a fair one. The other boy was about to attack Jonathan until Reina kicked the boy in the face after she had leaped into the air from using the stone wall as a platform. "No ganging up buggers. You're facing me. No one else, got it?" Reina said as she landed on the grass. She wiped the blood that splattered on her shoes onto the grass, "You guys are definitely _gits_."

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

* _Italicized_ words are British English insults

*Reina will be referred to majority of characters as "Rei", thinking of her as a male in the early chapters (if I intend to keep writing this)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The fight had lasted for fifteen minutes with Reina and Jonathan winning, but they did not come out without the bruises and scratches. Jonathan picked up the girl's doll and handed it to her. "Thank you…" She spoke, taking the doll from him. The girl then turns her attention to Reina. "You're that boy who works at the shop." She points out. Reina coughs and turns around. "Yes. This boy came to help his dear friend save a damsel in distress." Reina deepens her voice to sound like a boy. Jonathan who is confused looks at Reina. "Is she trying to hide her gender?" He thought. "My name is Erina." The girl introduces herself and smiles. "My name is Jonathan Joestar, but everyone calls me Jojo." Jonathan responds. Reina turns around and grins. "My name is Rei Thomason." Reina introduces herself; she still kept her charade up when it meant to hide her real gender from the public. The girl had her reasons.

"Ah, Miss Erina, can you meet us here tomorrow?" Reina asked. She never had a female friend before. "We all should hang out together. Here seems like a good spot. You know, when I finish work for the day." Reina explains. Jonathan and Erina looks at the girl and smiles. They promised to see each other. Erina waved good bye and headed home. Jonathan and Reina were back at the mansion. The two received a lecture for fighting and have to accept their punishment. Reina's punishment was to take a lesson in dancing with Jonathan being her partner and the lead. Dancing did not bother her, but the wearing a dress and heels did. Reina stood in the middle of the main hall. The girl wore a simple purple Victorian gown. Her hair was down covering her back.

"I can't believe this. I don't even dance." Reina said to herself. She disliked wearing dresses. "You'll be able to exhibit grace young lady. Do you want to display beauty?" George, Jonathan's father, spoke with Jonathan walking by his side. Jonathan was even more embarrassed now that he had dragged Reina into trouble. "Father, Reina is a lady, but I'm not sure if she is comfortable with this." Jonathan tries to get Reina out of this situation until he had gotten a better view of her. That "boy" was actually a cute boy in a dress. No, the girl was a girl no matter what she wore. "J-Jonathan… I look stupid. Everyone sees me as Rei. So, let's get this over with." Reina said trying to hide her embarrassment by sounding tough. Jonathan now stood in front of the girl. "I'll always see you as Rei and now Reina. You look cute really. One day I will know why you hide your real gender." Jonathan says with a genuine smile on his face. Reina sighs in relief and smiles. She was happy that someone accepted her secret. "Okay then. I'll do this, but do not tell anyone that I wore a dress. Not even Erina." Reina took Jonathan's hand and she places her free hand on his shoulder.

Jonathan placed one hand on her waist and led the way by moving his feet first. Reina slightly stumbles and closes her eyes. The girl was nervous. "If a lady feels unease then the gentleman must help the lady gain some confidence." George spoke as he counted each step. Jonathan moved as he was told. Reina started to count her steps as she stared down at her feet. The girl was stiff in regards to dancing with a boy. "I won't let you mess up Lady Reina." Jonathan whispers to the girl. He notices her hesitation. Reina looked at him; her eyes meeting his eyes. She nods and moves her feet. Her movements became fluid as Reina and Jonathan took their time dancing. Reina's heart fluttered at this moment. The girl was confused at the feelings that came about. She saw Jonathan as a handsome gentleman. He had helped her get out of trouble before. The boy had only seen Reina cry and it was the first time the children had met. Reina was burying her dead pet canary. It was the only time she had shed a tear. "You are learning quickly. That will be all for your punishment." George says. He was satisfied with seeing the two dancing well. Jonathan and Reina stop moving to look at the man. "Father, are you sure? This is the first you let me off a punishment. Also, this was not much of a punishment as it seems." Jonathan spoke as his hands were idly on Reina's waist. "You two have done well. I think so. It's your first time dancing with a young lady after all." Jonathan's father chuckles before he walks away. Reina saw Jonathan's hands and backs away to breathe. "Let's make sure no one knows about this." Reina laughs leaving the boy confused.

* * *

Each day onward led to Reina working with her father in the shop. She was asked to work on Jonathan's new shoes and the girl was glad to. In the shop, Erina and Jonathan decided to pay Reina a visit while she was working. The shop was filled with the different fabrics, leathers, and shoes on the display shelves. The mannequins wore dresses and stood in the window for display. The sewing machines, shoe making machines, and other hazardous machines were placed in the back. The fitting rooms for the clothes were also in the back. Behind the front counter were book shelves displaying different shoes of all different styles. The walls were painted tan and the floor was made of hard wood. "Hey Rei, your client is here." One of the older men spoke after Jonathan requested to see her. Reina was occupied choosing between different leathers. "That boy is always fickle when it comes to choosing materials." The man sighed.

"He's busy. I didn't know that Rei would be a hard worker. He's our age, isn't he?" Erina asked Jonathan. Jonathan smiles as he explains to her, "Rei is the only boy around. He likes working with his parents." Reina finally chose to go with the lighter brown leather. She turns around to see Erina and Jonathan looking at her from the front counter. "Oh, hello." Reina says. "We wanted to pay you a visit." Jonathan says as he and Erina walks to her. "Oh, thanks. Father has been busy and I am trying to figure out which leather you normally use. Well, the color…" Reina explains before she turns back around and walks to the machine in the back of the shop. Jonathan and Erina follow her to keep the company. Reina began to work as she placed the leather on the table to grab a shoe stand. Erina was surprised to see Reina work without complaining. "Oh, father has informed me of someone moving in. The boy's name is Dio Brando." Jonathan said.

The boy was excited to meet someone new. Reina paused and looked at the boy, "I've met him. He's quiet." "You have?" Jonathan was surprised that Reina knew him. Reina nods and goes back to working. The girl grabs a pair of scissors and begins to cut the leather into smaller squares carefully. She places the leather on the shoe stand to form the shape. "His eyes are different. I don't forget." Reina says as she pins the pieces together. "What do you mean by that Rei?" Erina questioned. Reina turns to her friend and smiles. Reina answers the girl's question, "My mother tells me that you can see a person's demeanor by their eyes. When I met him, Dio seemed troubled. I punched a bugger who was hurting him." "You get into fights easily, don't you?" Jonathan chuckles at his question. "I have my reasons." Reina scoffs; her face puffing up as she shot a glare at Jonathan. Erina and Jonathan laugh seeing the girl's face. "Oh, I will be done with your shoes by tomorrow evening." Reina said, giving herself an estimate on how long it would take her to get the shoes done. Her father had to help her. "Thank you. Do you want to see Dio when he arrives at the mansion?" Jonathan asks. Reina takes a moment to think and nods. Charles, Reina's father, stood at the front counter. He and his employee were watching the children interact with each other. "Rei is getting along well with the Jojo boy and Erina. She's not in as many fights." The man said. Charles nods. He was content for his daughter making friends.

* * *

The day came when Dio arrived at the Joestar estate. Reina was sitting on the steps with Danny by her side. The girl had a piece of bread hanging from her mouth. The sky was clear and the sun shining brightly was out. The day was perfect for someone to move in. "Ah, Lady Reina. I was looking for you." Jonathan said just when the carriage arrives. The carriage stops in front of the mansion. A moment passes and the door opens. A suitcase flew out the doorway and landed on the ground. The blond boy leaped out and landed on his feet. He stood up, a glare coming across his face. His eyes met Reina's eyes. "You, what are you doing here?" Dio addresses Reina with a pointed finger. Her presence had irked him. Reina blinks and crosses her arms. "I'm here to assist my mother." Reina answers.

"Then you are a servant. Go fetch me Mr. Joestar boy." Dio replies. Reina narrows her eyes, "I'm not the help and show some respect." Jonathan senses the tension and looks at Dio. He holds his hand out. "The name is Jonathan Joestar, but people call me Jojo. You seem to know Rei. I do hope to be good friends with you." Jonathan says in a polite manner. Dio scoffs; he did not care for the boy's friendly approach. He crosses his arms in irritation. "Both of you are a nuisance." Dio said. Danny ran over to Jonathan to play, but Dio reacted to striking the dog in the face using his knee. "Hey!" Reina shouts as the dog fell back. She kneels down and holds the whimpering dog. "Dogs are filthy. Keep that mutt outside and out of my sight." Dio calmly spoke. Jonathan was angry now. His fists clenched. Jonathan takes a step forward not going to let Dio get away with his actions. "What is wrong with you?! Danny was not trying to attack you!" Jonathan raises his voice in more anger.

"Ho, your pet should stay a stray. Just like that boy." Dio was prepared to fight. His seriousness displayed a smirk that was now plastered on his face. His last comment was directed towards Reina. "What did you say?!" Jonathan shouts and the two boys were ready to fight. "Dio, you're here." George said as he stepped through the opened doors. The servants and Reina's mother came out as well. "What happened?" Laurel, Reina's mother, asked. She sees her daughter holding Danny along with the girl being covered in blood. "Mother, Danny needs help. Dio kneed him." Reina said, she did her best not to cry in front of everyone. The girl's shirt had small blood stains on it. "Let's get Lady Reina cleaned up." George said. The maid walks over to Reina, but the girl refused to leave Danny. "I want you to help Danny first." Reina ordered. Dio looks at Reina confused. "Mr. Joestar, you must be mistaken. That is Rei. He is a boy." Dio speaks with respect.

"Rei is short for Reina. The boy is actually a girl. The young lady enjoys hiding her gender." George explains. The butler and the maid carry Danny into the house. Reina slowly stood up and shot a glare at Dio. She stomps over to the blonde and slaps him across the face. No sparks appeared from her hand this time. Dio narrows his eyes wanting to strike the girl, but he chose to hold back. He would get even without the Joestars around. Let alone her mother. "Do not touch Danny like that. Mr. Joestar, I'll accept your punishment for my actions no matter what you decide. However, I did what I felt was right." Reina turns around to face Jonathan's father. "For punishment you are to help Dio bring his suitcase to his room. Then you are to assist the gardener." George could not place a harsh punishment on the girl. "Yes sir." Reina accepts her punishment. Dio smiles and hands his suitcase to Reina. Reina takes the suitcase in her hands and follows everyone into the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dio and Reina take the stairs to the second floor. Reina leads the boy to his room. Once they enter the bed room, Reina sets the suitcase on the bed. "There. I got work to do." Reina speaks before she walks to the doorway. Dio grabs the girl by her wrist. "How many people know that you're not a girl?" He asks. Reina did not speak. "Only the Joestars, your family, and I then. Heh, you don't want anyone to know. Since that is the case and your mother is part of the help...you'll be my personal servant." Dio says in a low tone of voice.

Low enough for only Reina to hear. "You're a _prat_! You can't do anything because you aren't a Joestar!" Reina snatches her wrist from his grasp. " _Piss off_." She threatens before she leaves in a hurry. The girl was angry not scared. She fought boys who were bigger than her. Even Reina fought a few men thanks to her power. This power was something that her mother had given the girl since birth. Reina exits the mansion to help the gardener. "I hope Mr. Joestar isn't mad or disappointed with me." She thought. Reina spots the gardener trimming the bushes. The gardener accepts Reina's help and the two converse for about an hour. Reina's attitude was back to normal. The girl had a smile on her face. As long as Dio was not around her then the girl was herself.

"That girl..." Dio stares at Reina through the window. He did not enjoy her defiance. Not in the least. Reina saying that he was not a Joestar infuriated him. However, the slap was the first strike. Her justice-like behavior needed to be tamed and the boy planned on doing that. He swore to torment the girl until she gave in to being his pawn. Even if blood was to be shed, she was the next target.

* * *

"It's done." Reina feeling confident, spoke. She had just finished making a pair of ballroom shoes. The black leather, the low heel, and the shine from the polish made Reina excited. Ever since Dio moved into the Joestar's home, the tension between the children remained. Dio would verbally degrade Reina, but he did not physically do anything to her. Jonathan missed being around his friend, but he did not want Reina to suffer. The bell rung as the door to the shop opens. "So, this is where he works." Dio's voice struck Reina's dead ears. He and Jonathan walks around the shop. Reina gives her father the finished pair of shoes and moves herself behind the front counter. Dio sees Reina's movements and smirks. "Boy." He addresses Reina causing her body to stiffen at the sound of his voice.

"Yes?" Reina responds with a grit of her teeth. "I need a pair of shoes. Lowe heel, clean cut, dark brown..." Dio demanded her cooperation. Reina goes over to the boys. She gives a small smile to Jonathan before she looks for the specific shoes. "Don't cause him trouble Dio. We are here to buy a new pair of shoes for you." Jonathan states as he did not want to stress the girl. Reina found the shoe, she took it off the shelf and showed it to Dio. Dio nods with an approved look on his face. "I'm a size..." Dio began, but the look Reina gave him made the boy smirk. Dio took the shoe from her hand and sat on the chair. He slipped his shoes off and looked up at the girl. "I need a fitting. You can do it, can't you?" He spoke politely. Reina takes the shoe from his hand and kneels down in front of him. Reina who was now silent places the shoe on his foot.

While Reina took her time, Dio was thinking of how he could embarrass her even further. As she was kneeling, Dio notices the opening of the girl's dress collar which exposes a bit of her bust. The girl was not top heavy and she was not a wash board. "Hn." Dio became disappointed when Reina moves herself away. Dio stands up and observes the shoe. "It's fine. I'll take these." He says. Reina and Jonathan sigh in unison. Dio sits back down on the chair and Reina takes the shoe off. She then grabs the other shoe and brings the pair of shoes to the front counter.

"Ring this up please." Reina tells the cashier. As Reina was occupied, Dio looks at more of the shoes that are displayed. "Jojo, do you like that boy?" Dio asks. Jonathan did not know what Dio meant by the question. "As in what? Rei is a nice and cute, er, handsome person. He is one of my best friends." Jonathan answers. Dio took a moment to respond. "I want him. You don't want him. I enjoy his resistance and he does not suit your needs." Dio speaks eyeing the girl. It was that the relationship Jonathan shared with Reina is a mutual friendship. Jonathan's feelings are toward Erina. Reina was the girl who held his morals. The pair were two halves of a whole.

"Rei is not someone to be involved with. Not with you. Leave him be, Dio." Jonathan did not want this to happen. He needed to protect his friend from Dio. Jonathan's father enters the shop and spots Reina standing in front of the counter. "Oh, did Dio find a pair of shoes he considers suitable?" George asks. Reina nods and the older man pulls his pouch out to pay for the shoes. Dio and Jonathan were still talking.

"Juggling two girls is not the gentleman-like behavior you want to display. If you excuse me." Dio smirks as he struts away to the front counter. Jonathan follows him. His face displays concern. Dio wanted to take his friend away. "Thank you." George spoke and handed the box to Dio. "How is my mother doing? I know she is busy." Reina says. "Your mother is doing well. Please come visit. The boys do miss your company." George said. Reina raises an eyebrow and turns to Jonathan and Dio. Jonathan was slightly flushed. His cheeks had a rose tint. The boy was embarrassed. Dio scoffs, he did not need a lie to make him appear as considerate. In honesty, Dio did not care for the girl.

"Could Rei spend the night at the mansion?" Dio asks, a fake smile spreading across his lips. "What?" Reina spoke. Within a few minutes, the girl was forced to stay at the mansion for the night.

* * *

A thunderstorm was to occur later in the evening. Everyone had eaten dinner and returned to their respective rooms. Reina decided to take a bath on the second floor. It was the only bathroom that was not occupied due to Jonathan using the first floor's bathroom. Reina carried a basket full of soaps and oils along with a towel, wash cloth, and her pajamas in her arms. Once she exited her bedroom, Reina shut the door from behind using her free hand. The girl then walks towards the stairs. In only a few minutes Reina was on the second floor and she walks down the hallway to enter the vacant bathroom. She places the basket and other items on the sink then closes the bathroom door. The girl let out a sigh and turns on the water in the bath before she strips herself of her dirty clothes.

As the tub was filled with warm water, Reina steps in and sits down. She lets out a sigh in relief and her eyes close. Her naked body was covered in a few scratches, but nothing serious. Dio exits his bedroom and smirks. He had an idea and begins to move his feet towards the bathroom door. Reina washed herself, using a bar of soap and a wash cloth to cleanse her skin. The bathroom door slowly opens and sounds of shoes stepping against the floor. Reina's eyes snap open and she tosses the wet bar of soap directly at the boy.

Dio catches the bar in his hand before he closes the door casually. "Get out." Reina demands. Dio chuckles as he takes a seat on the toilet. "I'm not leaving and I want answers. After I get what I want then I will leave." Dio said. He glanced at Reina's bare skin and he was enjoying the view. Reina covers her breasts with her arm. The girl needed one free hand to defend herself. "Ask then leave." She complies.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Dio asks. Reina blinks in confusion and shakes her head. "W-What is wrong with you? I'm not going to be that!" She answers. Dio sits up and walks over to the bath tub. He unties his tie and then unbuttons his dress shirt with one hand. The dress shirt falls to the floor. Dio then takes a hold of Reina's arm and begins to scrubs her. "You have a love Joestar, don't you? He is a gentleman after all. That boy will defend your honor." Dio spoke, his grip on the girl remaining still. Reina tries to yank her arm free.

The girl did not want to hear his words let alone bathe her. It was too uncomfortable. "I don't love anyone like that. I see Jojo as a brother and Erina as a sister. Not your shit." Reina said as she yanked her arm away so hard that she almost hit the back of her head against the wall. Dio, who did not care for the girl, could not be accused of Reina possibly getting hurt. Dio reached his arms and caught Reina's head before she hit the wall. She was saved, but Dio fell into the bath. He was now on top of her. His clothes drenched in the water. Dio looks at Reina directly in the face. His pants were drenched.

"D-Dio? Why did you...?" Reina could not speak clearly. "Do you love someone? How is it that you are the person left out? You prefer to be a boy in order to fight, am I correct?" Dio questions as he pants in the moment. "I am fine with it all, but why are you here? And why did you save me?" Reina questions. She ignored the small gap between them. The point of her being naked and Dio half-naked on top of her caught her attention. The girl's face became a bit flushed in reaction.

"I prefer not to have the chance of Jojo coming in and ruining this moment. You don't fear anyone not even in a fight." Dio placed one hand on Reina's cheek as he spoke. He leaned his face closer, his lips only centimeters away from hers. "Dio..." Reina speaks softly. She could not tell if he was trying to seduce her. "No." Reina placed a hand on his face. She slowly pushed Dio away to fix her composure. Dio was irritated that Reina would not give in. He was close to kissing her. The boy got out of the tub and took the rest of his clothes off. "What are you doing?!" Reina almost yelled, but covered her mouth with one hand. The boy steps into the bath tub. He sits down in the water. Reina moves her legs to her chest. Dio chuckles knowing his prey is shy.

"I'm washing myself. Helping you got my clothes drenched. I feel more comfortable this way." Dio explains. "You're a _wanker_." Reina scoffs as she turns her back to him. Dio pulls Reina into his arms. His chest pressed against her back. "I came to this place because of my parent's passing." He told her the truth. "Your mother reminds me of my own mother. She treats me with kindness." Dio adds. Reina did not say a word. She had thought her mother did not interact with the boy due to working so much. The girl was not sure if she could feel sympathy for him. Without a moment to spare, Dio bit the girl's shoulder to get a response. Reina gasps and elbows Dio in his side. She was ready to fight. "You didn't say anything." Dio said. The pain was not too bad, but his grip on the girl loosened.

"You bit me you damn _arsehole_. I might have a mark now." Reina places her hand on where he had bit her. The bite mark was visible, but no blood was shed. Dio took the bar of soap from under the water and rubbed the bar against the girl's stomach. "Let this be the first of many baths we share." Dio murmurs in the girl's ear before his nips at her earlobe. Reina gasps and shivers. This was getting more uncomfortable for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reina was not going to fall for anyone let alone Dio. She was treated poorly by him ever since he moved into the mansion. The boy had Reina fix his clothes; help him with his studies; and dress him. All chores that gave him the opportunities to harass her. However, this moment was plain awkward. The two children were in the bath tub together. He was not bothering her, but he was affectionate. He had not hurt her nor had he degraded her verbally.

The girl had plans to escape to her room. This boy is confusing her. "Your mother, what was she like?" You say that my mother is similar to her." Reina spoke up causing Dio to stop nipping at her earlobe. His hand still had the bar of soap in his palm and he still scrubbed the girl's stomach. "She was driven to her death by that bastard of a mad man. My mother was a kind woman even after death." Dio explains as he was now honest.

"Your mother must have been a sweet woman." Reina said. She felt bad for the boy. His parents were both dead and he did not admire his father. The man was an abusive alcoholic. He was a greedy old peddler who desired money and wasted it. Dio fell silent and the two finished bathing. Reina quickly dries herself off using the towel and puts her night gown on. She hands her towel to Dio. "Wrap this around your waist and hurry to your room." Reina ordered.

She did not want to get in trouble. Reina reached for her basket to grab it and Dio watched her. The girl snuck out in a hurry and headed downstairs to her room. "I...think he's really troubled." Reina said to herself as she entered the room. The door was shut behind her. "But I am not falling for him. Who knows what he could do." Reina said as she walks over to her bed and falls on it. She lets out a heavy sigh. The bed was comfortable to lay on. A few minutes pass and a knock comes to the door. "Who is it?" Reina asks as she did not feel like moving.

"Ah...It's Jonathan...milady." Jonathan hesitates as he speaks. His voice proved that he was nervous. "Come in." Reina said. Jonathan turns the door knob to open the door. He enters the room, leaving the door ajar. "Are you alright? You never been away from home like this, have you?" Jonathan questions. Reina could never tell him of the bath time she shared with Dio. He would fight him. "I'm fine. However, am I different from most girls?" Reina answers.

Jonathan could not say a word. He was not sure what the girl was trying to point out. "I know you love Erina." Reina said the truth. Jonathan was quiet. His feelings for Erina never faltered. He loved her. "Who do you love Reina?" He asks. Reina did not have an answer. She never thought about loving someone. The idea did not suit her. In her mind, Reina did not need to love someone. "I do not love anyone." Reina answers.

"Dio..." Jonathan speaks as he remembers Dio wanting to make Reina his girlfriend. He knew that Dio would not treat her well. The boy had already gotten her into trouble. He even kept her away from him. The girl continued to work and make shoes. "I think you can love someone. Your heart is strong." Jonathan said with a smile. Reina's face slowly heats up and she smiles weakly. She wanted to cry, but the girl could not. Her body trembles.

Jonathan walks over to her and places his hand on her back. Reina's body stiffens and she turns her head to look at him. "You are a cute girl. Probably the strongest one I know. Erina looks up to you. Even Dio cannot control you." Jonathan explains. Reina cries in silence. She was happy. While Jonathan had his heart set on Erina, but he was Reina's fellow knight.

Dio stood outside the doorway. He leans against the wall. The blonde did not have time to interfere. Not that he wanted to. "So, to get that girl is to make her fall in love with me. Oh, my dear Reina. I'll own you completely. Your body, mind, and heart." Dio smirks as he thought.

* * *

All of the children went to sleep. The rain began to pour. Lightning appears with the sounds of thunder following. The wind blew violently. Reina work up with wide eyes and she quickly sat up. She looks out the window to see the wind blowing against the bushes and trees. "Danny? Where's Danny?" Reina gets out of the bed. She could not let the dog stay out in a storm. After she slipped her shoes on, Reina hurried to leave the mansion. The front door was left open and the girl ran around to look for the dog. "Danny!" Reina became more worried as she knew the weather would get only worse.

Her night gown was getting soaked. The girl looked around not seeing the dog anywhere. The dog house was empty. The girl almost gives up until she hears the sound of barking. It was Danny running towards her. Reina was relieved to see the dog unharmed. The dog happily tackles the girl and licks her face. "Come on Danny. Let's go inside and dry off." Reina grabs the loose chain. Danny barks in response. As Reina and Danny were walking closer to the front of the mansion, Dio was walking outside with an umbrella shielding him from the rain.

"Get under this or you'll catch a cold, boy." Dio says. He was not in the happiest of moods. Reina was already drenched as it is, but did not want to get sick. "Dio, you should be asleep." Reina said. She took a step forward. Danny did not. Reina looks at the dog. "I'll protect you Danny. Promise." Reina said to the large animal. Danny slowly approaches Dio. Reina took her time and caught up to the boy. "If you get hurt just because of that mutt then I'd never hear the end of it." Dio said as Reina stood under the umbrella. "I'm fine." Reina mutters. "You never loved someone. Why not take the chance to love me?" Dio spoke in a quiet manner.

Reina looks away, "You treat me like trash." Dio did not deny it. "You hang around Jojo and do not give me attention." Dio retorts. Reina looks at him and lowers her head. Dio places the palm of his hand under Reina's chin and raises her head. "Let me do this. Just this once..." Dio moved his face closer to hers. His lips pressed against hers slowly. Dio would not let this opportunity slip away. He wanted to kiss her. He knew Reina was not a sensitive girl, but kissing her was the beginning of him owning her. Dio soon releases her and Reina was now dazed. "W-Why did you...?" Reina tries to speak.

"You are a unique girl. Soft lips I must say. I want you." Dio smirks. He was telling the truth. If Jonathan did not want Reina then she is fair game. "I apologize for disrespecting you. I was ashamed of having you save me from before." Dio explains. "I'll think about it, but I guess I can say yes. No more abuse." Reina said. The two children and the dog went back inside the mansion. The rain had continued to pour harder. At least Reina could only believe that she was not going to lower herself into actually falling in love with the Brando boy.

Inside the mansion, the dog shook the water off of its fur and Reina grabbed her towel from earlier to dry him off. "Danny, you need to be more careful. It's not easy being an animal, huh?" She speaks to the dog as she rubbed the towel against his fur. Dio sat in a chair to only watch the girl. He only focused on what he could do to make her comfortable around him. The kiss was not enough to satisfy him.

Reina looked happy drying the dog off despite herself being soaked. "Boy." Dio said catching the girl's attention. Reina looked over her shoulder as she did not stop giving the dog attention. "Yes?" She responds. "Your clothes are soaked. You need to get into a new set of pajamas now or else you'll catch ill immediately. I have an extra shirt and pants for you to wear." Dio said knowing that Reina would be stubborn. The girl narrowed her eyes knowing that he was right, but she could not easily fit his clothes. She was shorter and smaller than him. "Are you serious?" She said.

"Don't mock me. You will be caught if you don't change. Now let's go." Dio said as he pointed out that Danny was dry. "No mutts in my room. Keep him in yours." He said as he stood up. Reina looks at Danny and grins. "Come on boy, let's keep you in my room and I'll let you out once the weather let's up in the morning." Reina whispers and brings Danny to her bedroom. She had him lay on the small rug before leaving him in the room. She shut the door behind her quietly and quickly wiped up the mud stains off of the floor. Once that was done, Reina follows Dio to his room.

Dio goes to his dresser and pulls out a spare pair of pajamas for the girl. "Go the bathroom and change into these. Then go to bed. It's late and I do not need anyone lecturing us for your stupidity." He said before he hands her the pajama set. Reina takes the dry clothes in her hands politely. "Thank you..." She said softly. The girl felt awkward because of the kiss he gave her. Dio smirks and places a kiss on her lips once again. This time he did not stop and pulled her into his arms. Reina drops the clothes and tries to push away for air, but Dio thought otherwise.

He intended to own her sooner or later.

As he let Reina breathe, Dio held her close to him. "You aren't anyone else's. That's our secret. Jojo is not allowed to have you either." Dio whispered in her ear. Reina looks up at Dio in surprise. She did not know whether he had overheard the conversation she had with Jonathan earlier. Dio telling her that she was his made the girl more confused. She did not want to behave in a emotional manner. "You are not messing with my head, are you?" Reina questioned. Dio shook his head. "You are perceptive." Dio answers. "Now go dry yourself, change, then get some sleep." He said as he releases her.

Reina gathers the pajamas off of the floor and nods. She looks at him before she heads to the bathroom. The girl was not sure whether to trust him completely. The past days with Dio were hell. She was physically drained for being on edge whether it was him scaring her or having his lackeys trying to fight her. The girl won her fights against his followers, but he did not come after her. Only Jonathan. Reina had tried to contemplate on what was going on. She entered the bathroom and did what she needed to before going to sleep in her room.

She crawled into her bed and hid under the covers. Danny was already sleeping soundly on the rug. The dog was slightly curled up in a ball and that made Reina chuckle. She was glad that the dog was safe and dry. However, Dio being nice to her and yet addressed her as "boy" was something that she had to get used to. He still did not change his attitude unless he was intimate and open with her. Reina had to be on the edge when she was dealing with him from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day was clear. The rain stopped early in the morning. Erina and Reina were in the town while Jonathan was busy with his boxing matches. Erina was shopping for a new basket to collect fruit. Reina did not want Dio nor his lackeys to bother her friend. "Hey Rei, how come you get into fights easily?" Erina questions as the two girls enter a produce shop. "Well...you see, I dislike any wrong doing so my gut tells me that I have to do something." Reina explains.

"That makes you rough around the edges." Erina giggles at her words. Reina snorts and looks away. Erina walks around the shop. She looks at the different baskets to choose from. Reina looks around to see what else the shop had to offer. "I wanted to go swim at the river soon. With you and Jonathan there too. We should swim together." Erina said. She picks up a basket to get a batter look at it.

Reina had a solemn look on her face as she did not want to be the third person. Dio's words last night bothered her. She did not want to get in the way between the two love birds. While Reina did have feelings for Jonathan she could not act on them. Her feelings were becoming mutual. "I'll pass." Reina said. "But Rei..." Erina wanted the boy to be there. Reina shakes her head in refusal.

"I know my mother not being in the shop leaves my father working more. I don't want to leave him." Reina explains. "Your mother is the only seamstress in the household, isn't she?" Erina asks. She puts the basket down then picks up another one off the table. "Yes. My mother is a hard worker. I learned from her and father." Reina said. "What do you think? This one or a different one?" Erina asks for her friend's opinion.

"That is a nice one. It looks bigger too." Reina said as Erina looks at the basket. She took her time in thinking of which basket would be more useful. "I'll go with the one you suggested, it is bigger." Erina said. She made up her mind. Reina looks around to find an employee or at least the owner of the shop. An elderly man approaches the girls. He questions Reina about the basket and Reina responds.

Instead of having the old man climb up the short ladder in order to grab the basket, Reina decides to do it herself. She climbs up the ladder and grabs the basket off the shelf. Erina gave the elderly man money in exchange for the basket. "You're lucky to have this boy help you." The elderly man said. "I'm not that great sir." Reina said as she climbs down the ladder. Erina giggles and nods, "Rei will always be lucky."

* * *

Dio was studying in the library of the mansion. He sat in a chair alone at a table. The boy read a book in silence. "I kissed her. Her lips were soft." Dio spoke in a low tone. He was glad that he was able to touch his prey. Seducing the girl was not going to be as difficult as he thought, but Reina still resists him. She kept herself away from him. "Her feelings for Jonathan won't fade so easily." Dio said as he turns a page. The boy did not have honest feelings for the girl, but he enjoyed the challenge. The one big issue was Jonathan. He was too close to Reina.

* * *

Erina and Reina walks out of the shop and head to the hat store. "Heh, it's that boy who took out that drunken man the other day." One obese boy snorts as he along with his two friends grin. They gossip over the incident that Reina was involved in a while ago. "Little Rei can handle a man without Jojo's help. Ha!" The second boy teased. Reina ignores the boys and continues to walk away. Erina follows Reina from behind. The two girls do their best to ignore the teasing.

"Hey Erina!" Jonathan calls out to the girl. Erina turns around and spots the Joestar boy. Jonathan crosses the street and catches up to them. Reina smiles a bit and Jonathan was more happy to see Reina with her too. "Jojo. What are you doing here?" Erina questions. "I came to town to find an early birthday gift." Jonathan said. Reina scoffs and turns away. Her birthday was in a few days. In honesty, Reina did not celebrate her birthday.

"You know I dislike receiving gifts. My birthday is nothing special. Let's just leave it as a normal day." Reina says. "Rei, your birthday is important. We'll celebrate it together." Erina spoke. "I-It's fine. My parents are too busy with work to notice my birthday. Work always come first." Reina says before she skips away. Jonathan and Erina follows Reina into the hat shop. Reina looks around to find a new hat to purchase.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. How did you sleep last night, Rei?" Jonathan asks. Reina almost stumbles in a display shelf and coughs. The bath, the kiss, and the mixed signals coming from Dio. Her first kiss coming from the boy who kicked a dog and did not want her help. Reina's face went pale at the recap of events.

"I slept w-well. Thank you for having me over." Reina answers. There was some hesitation in her voice. The image of Dio confused her. He was never polite. The boy is a pompous jackass. "Found the hat I was looking for." Reina grins in approval and points the beret on the second shelf. It was made out of a dark brown leather. Her day was a good one for now.

* * *

The day came as it was Reina's birthday. Between that day she was with Erina and Jonathan and today had hectic events. Jonathan and Dio fought in a boxing match. In the end, Dio won. All the other boys saw Jonathan as a liar and one who could not keep secrets. Today was busy in the shop where the girl's birthday was never mentioned. Not that it bothered her.

The one thing that bothered her the most was Dio kissing Erina and slapping her. He stole the girl's first kiss as well. He even acts as if the kiss did not mean anything to him. Reina could only visit the Joestar estate if Jonathan was around. Dio did not see Reina there anymore. The second the girl took a step inside the mansion, she had seen Jonathan and Dio fighting for real. Reina could only stand in silence.

"I will never forgive you! For Erina's honor and Reina's honor! I won't let you harm them ever again!" Jonathan shouts as he punches Dio in the face. The Joestar boy was able to wail on Dio rendering him to cry. "I..." Reina tries to speak as she sees Dio laying on the floor. He struggles to stand up as he had tears running down his cheecks. The boy appears to be pitiful.

"You damn cur! How dare you strike me!" Dio says as he was able to stand. "You two..." Reina tries to speak once again. Dio pulls out a knife from behind his back. Before the boys could continue, Jonathan's father came out of his bedroom and saw the stone mask on the floor along with the boys battered from fighting.

"Jonathan! Dio! What do you two think you are doing?! And lady Reina has to witness this?! Both of you go to your room!" George shouted in anger and disappointment. Dio and Jonathan turn to Reina who was not in her cheerful mood. She was in shock. "Happy birthday to me indeed. Happy, stupid, stupid, fucking birthday!" Reina said as her hands balled up into fists.

"Jojo...thank you. I'm glad that you defended me. No one ever does so. I-I'm glad that you don't see me as..." Reina quietly speaks and her body violently shakes. She was happy that Jonathan was a true friend and yet she could not trust Dio completely. The girl could only faint with her body collapsing on the floor. Even the blood on the stone mask was something Reina did not understand either. Her world went black for a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seven years had passed, Reina was studying for her final exams in the shop. She became one of the lead employees as well as the assistant manager. The cross dressing girl was now a young woman. Reina had her hair down. It was not pulled up in a bun hidden under a hat anymore. She wore glasses half the time. "Rei, you need to go to the game. Dio and Jojo are playing." One of the employees spoke as Reina was finishing stacking the boxes of shoes on the table. She closed her books and headed out the door. Her parents were sitting at the front counter. "Rei will be an excellent fashion designer. With those boys and Erina supporting her, Reina will grow stronger." Laurel said. It was true. Reina was now Dio's girlfriend to the public eye. She was about to graduate with a Bachelor's degree in fashion design. The woman kept in touch with Erina.

The relationship between Dio and Reina; however, was not a secret. Dio would never let any man touch Reina. Reina was less of a fighter, unless she was pushed. Dio and Jojo protected her. Reina was too embarrassed that she was in love with Dio. His advances towards her at first were playful then later in the years became serious. He would tease her and teach the girl how to defend herself. Dio would steal kisses from her and fight whoever mistreated her. He was not the same boy Reina had first met. As Dio showed his gentle side, he had his possessive side. He left bite marks and hickeys on Reina's flesh. He was not concerned about Reina not fighting, but he disliked anyone touching her in general.

* * *

Reina ran just in time to see Dio and Jonathan play on the field. She promised them that she would see them win the game. It was the last game just in time before their graduation. As the woman was able to get through the crowd and take a seat on the bleachers, Jonathan and Dio were running across the field. "Jojo and Dio are going to win this! No way they can lose!" One student cheered. Everyone was excited. The spotlight fell on the two men who Reina grew up with. The two boys were now muscular young standing over six feet tall. Reina watches the game carefully hoping that the game would end in victory. Once the game ended with Jojo and Dio winning the game ball, the crowd went crazy.

Reina cheered the school team. She was happy to see her childhood friends happy. "Rei!" Dio calls out to the woman. Jonathan moves through the crowds and help brings Reina to his adopted brother. Dio held his arms open and Reina hugs him happily. "I am glad for the both of you." She says. Reina gave Jonathan a hug. "You guys are the tough ones now. My knights. Heck, I'm not a knight anymore." Reina says. She wanted to cry for this moment. Tears were slowly coming out. "Rei, you were never one to cry. How is this possible?" Jonathan spoke. A chuckle escapes his lips. "Rei is a woman after all. I accept the tears." Dio smirks as he places a kiss on her cheek. Reina playfully snorts and looks away. She wipes her tears away and laughs.

"Such a girl." Dio teases once more. "Shut up. I am a woman now. Not a damn girl." Reina retorts. Jonathan was glad to Reina smile. He had witness Reina change in personality. The girl was optimistic. Now she was a serious hardworking woman. The woman was still petite, but with more feminine curves and a few inches taller. She was more studious and driven to see goals being fulfilled. Reina was not as reckless anymore. The girl was now a woman who he depended on for friendship. Dio places his hands on Jonathan's and Reina's shoulders. "Let's tell father about this and celebrate. Reina, put on a nice dress for me." Dio said. Reina scoffs and shakes her head. "My pants are fine thank you. Besides, I still have a final exam tomorrow. Tomorrow night we can celebrate." Reina said. Dio wanted to take Reina out on a date. The two made a promise to keep their virginity until they had both graduated college.

The promise was a secret kept for years. "You can dress differently now. Everyone knows you're a woman." Jonathan said. This was true. Reina did not hide her gender anymore. "I prefer to keep the hardworking appearance." Reina said. Dio smirks and bites his lover's ear. "Dammit Dio, that hurts." Reina places one hand on her now bitten ear. "Still sensitive..." Dio shakes his head knowing how he would enjoy teasing Reina in bed. The two had shared a bath together a few nights ago. Dio wanted to relieve his lover of her stress. And a bath was perfect. The couple shared a bed, but not completely. Dio's gentle touch was going to be more tantalizing for the woman. The three adults rode in a carriage to the Joestar estate.

"I am glad you were able to make it to the game. Your father informed us about you taking over the family business. To think you're already making the Thomason name public. Rei will always be the perfect tailor we know." Jonathan said. Reina blushed and shook her head. "I am not that good, but I'll get better. I will put the Thomason name on the map." Reina said. "My future wife will be perfect." Dio agrees. That sentence caught Jonathan and Reina off guard. The look they gave Dio was new. "Dio, are you serious?" Reina questions. Dio took a hold of Reina's hand. "Reina. I want to marry you. I don't want any other woman. I, Dio, want you to be my wife." Dio said. His eyes did not display deceit. Reina looks at Jonathan unsure of what to say. She repressed the memories of Dio's torture along with Danny's death. Those days almost never existed.

"Are...you sure you want me as your wife? I am not much of the house wife type." Reina, unsure of what to say, said. Dio laughs a bit and leans his face close to hers. The blonde took the opportunity to pull Reina onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Reina's body was facing his. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. Not that the position was comfortable. Dio was now ready to sexually frustrate his lover. "Oh come on!" Reina tries to get away, but Dio was physically stronger. "Dio, you must understand that Lady Reina is nervous. She is not one to display affection so easily." Jonathan said. "Oh Jojo, you can't see how soft Reina is? Her breasts are slightly larger. I don't want my new wife to be afraid." Dio teases as he held Reina firmly in his arms. He kisses her cheek. "Dio. I do accept your offer. Though please let me take this slow. Jojo is correct. I am not one who can easily be intimate with someone." Reina spoke up. Her body was stiff, but she relaxed. She felt the erection Dio was getting and she immediately moved herself back to the seat. Her face was a faint shade of red.

* * *

The carriage ride soon ends with the soon-to-be college graduates preparing for the evening. Reina was helping the chef prepare the food for dinner. Jonathan and Dio were talking to their father. An hour passes and the chef brings the food to the dining room and upstairs. Jonathan enters the kitchen to see Reina staring into space. "Jojo...whatever happened to Danny? I cannot remember anything since I fell asleep. I remember that day for it being my birthday." Reina said. Her eyes never leaving the window. Jonathan frowns. He remembered the day Reina lost her memories. The sight of the fight with Dio and his yelling caused her to collapse.

Those couple of days since that fight left Reina in the hospital. Danny was killed and the boys were on punishment. Erina soon attended an all-girls school. While Reina was gone Dio had changed his cruel behavior. Jonathan could not have his friend relive the nightmares. Reina was living in peace. "He was killed in a robbery that has gone bad." Jonathan answers." A robbery gone bad. Okay..." Reina accepted her friend's answer. The woman turns to him and smiles.

"I can't believe we're graduating and I'll become a wife soon. I am not sure whether I should be happy or not." Reina said. Jonathan was at a loss of words. His childhood friend was about to be his adopted brother's wife. He could not see his friend go into shock. Not again. "Oh, father wants to see you. He has not seen you for the past few weeks." Jonathan said. Reina nods and excuses herself. Dio was sitting on his bed. He had been reading a book about English literature. He notices Reina going into his adopted father's room.

"Reina...only seven years and you matured into a lovely woman. Even with the memory loos I am thought of as a saint. You'll be my wife and belong only to me." Dio thought. "She will never know my intentions. If those memories are returned then I will have to create different measures. I will not kill her. She's too important." He contemplates. The blonde was thinking of his own goals as he flips the the pages. He was in need of releasing his urges on his lover. Holding and kissing Reina was not enough. Her resistance was a fun game, but he actually missed touching the woman in her most sensitive spots. Dio knew what she liked.

"My goodness Lady Reina. You are becoming just like your parents. Have you decided on what you will do after you graduate?" George spoke as he was currently bed ridden. Reina had not given much thought about her future plans. She was only focused on studying. Reina took a moment to think, "I guess I will run the shop for now, but please tell me if there is anything I can do. I am not used to you being ill. It's not natural." The older man laughs, but begins to cough. Reina pats the man on the back. "You being worried like this is proof that something is wrong. I can tell that you get it from your mother's side." George said. "I will do my best to help around the mention." Reina assured him. "Please stay as the boy's comfort. Dio and Jonathan need you." George said.

With the conversation ending, a crash was heard. Reina excuses herself and hurries to see what was going on. Dio was laying on the floor as pieces of the railing was shattered. Jonathan looks at Reina. "Could you please look after father? I will be leaving for town and I will be gone for a few days. The doctors will be here soon." Jonathan said with little explanation. He did not need to get Reina involved. He knew something. Reina nods and heads downstairs to see if Dio was alright. The next three days were going to be long ones.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Day one of Jonathan being away gave Dio his free time of teasing Reina. Reina was scrubbing Dio's back with a bar of soap and a wash cloth. She forgot the man was taller. Dio relaxes in the bath. The warm water was up to his stomach. Compared to Reina, Dio was a giant.

"Your hands are soft." Dio said. Reina looks at him and scoffs. She moves the cloth to his shoulders. "I'm not getting in the tub." Reina said. Dio laughs as he knew that Reina caught on to his advances. The woman was a sharp one. "You catch on quick. Are you ready to graduate?" Dio said. Reina nods. She continues to scrub his back until Dio turns around and points to his hair, "Please." Reina chuckles and takes the bottle of shampoo out of the basket.

She squirts the shampoo in her hair then places the bottle on the floor. Reina's fingers ran through Dio's hair and spreads the shampoo liquid throughout his strands. Dio closes his eyes and sighs in enjoyment. His arms rested on the rim of the tub. His chin rested on his arms. "I love you Reina." Dio said. Reina stops as she heard his words. She hums and continues to massage his scalp.

"I want to make love to you Reina. I miss touching you. Your body is the only body I want to touch." He murmurs as if he was going to fall asleep. Reina was in shock about Dio's confession. She knew he loved her. The honesty was there. Dio's actions were telling her the truth. "Speak appropriately Dio. We are alone, but I am only a woman. My family is not rich and I used to fight a lot of men back then." Reina said as Dio slowly opens his eyes.

"It does not matter to me. You are my future wife." Dio places his hand on Reina's cheek. "Dio. You're being a sap." Reina teases with a laugh. She could not help but laugh. Dio's devious expression softens as he looks at his lover. Reina being like this meant she was truly happy. "You still behave like you're still a child." Dio said. Reina moves her hands out of his hair and frowns. She could not remember some of her childhood. Dio notices her expression and kisses the woman on her lips. Reina was caught off guard. She blinks and moves herself away from him.

"Dio. That was not..." Reina said as she was flustered. "You need to get the shampoo out of your hair. Your bangs are longer now." She adds as she moves herself closer to him. Reina dips her hands in the water to wash the suds off her skin. Dio watches Reina and grabs one of her hands. He moves her hand to his groin. Reina gasps as she felt his hard skin and pulls her hand away.

"T-That's not appropriate behavior Dio. I'm not here to satisfy your needs especially in that fashion." Reina scolds him. Dio laughs as he allows Reina to cup the water in her hands. She pours the water over his head and runs the suds out of his hair for a few minutes. "You mustn't be shy around me. We shared a bath before. Plenty of times. You should not be afraid." Dio says as Reina was running her fingers through his hair. She focused on cleaning his hair nothing else.

"I'm not familiar with sex like this." Reina said. Dio pulls Reina into another kiss. This time he was gentle yet persistent with making her vulnerable. "Let me show you. I'll make sure to keep you quiet." Dio murmurs into her mouth. Reina needed to get out of the situation before she would give in to his temptations. Dio wraps his arm around her and was close to pulling the woman into the bath tub.

He bites her lower lip to slip his tongue in her mouth. Reina, for a second had allowed herself to get distracted before she slips away and stands up. The woman shakes her head. Her face was flustered. The thumping of her heartbeat proved that Dio was getting to her. She needed to escape. "Go finish your bath and come down for a late night snack." Reina says as she straightens herself before she leaves the bathroom. She was not in a hurry, but she needed to get out.

"Dio enjoys teasing me. I am not an animal in heat." Reina took her time walking down the stairs to head into the kitchen. The young woman enters the kitchen and prepares a fruit platter for Dio and Mr. Joestar. Reina was slicing the bananas, apples, oranges, and plums. She was concerned for the older man.

The day was going by slow. The servants and doctors were asleep in their respective rooms. Reina glances out the window trying to remember something. Nothing came to mind. "I suppose I can't remember." She says as she places the now sliced fruit in the bowls. The woman cleans the dishes before carrying the bowls of fruit and cups of juice on a single tray to Dio's and Mr. Joestar's room.

Once a knock came onto Dio's door, the blond man was reading a book as he sat at his desk. He glances at the door before turning his attention back to the book. "Come in." He said. Reina turns the door knob and opens the door to the room. She walks in the room and places the bowl filled with sliced fruit and the cup of juice on the desk.

"Here is your evening snack. It's a bowl of fruit. I'll be heading home. See you tomorrow." Reina said and headed back to the door." Dio closes the book that he was currently reading and he pushes himself out of the chair he sat in. "You can't go home this late. Please stay for the night. You're doing more than usual." Dio said as he approaches his lover.

"It is by request Dio. This is nothing new. I must be going." Reina smiles and politely bows. Dio did not want to pressure Reina into staying so he decides to give her a kiss on the forehead. Reina looks up at Dio. She stood in silence. The woman wanted to ask Dio a simple question. "I know you're questioning something. Please, spend the night and I will do my best to answer you." Dio says in a soft tone of voice.

"You promise?" Reina asks. Dio nods and takes her by the hand. Dio presses his lips against her forehead once again. That peck on the forehead turns to something more as Dio soon had his lips pressed against hers. He wraps his arms around her waist to hold her close. "Promise. Now come to bed and let us retire for the night. I know you are tired." Dio closes the door before he guides Reina to sit on the bed. Dio grabs a buttoned pajama shirt out of his dresser and gives it to her.

"Just like the old times..." Reina said. "We have only done this a couple times Rei." Dio said as Reina took the shirt from him. Dio smiles as he watches Reina hesitate. Reina turns around to undress herself. She unbuttons her blouse and unzips her pants. After she had placed the shirt on, she folds her clothes and places them on the dresser. She then gets into the bed.

Dio starts to undress himself and he keeps his back facing Reina. He was not going to intimidate her as he had stood in his undergarments. He placed his clothes in the small laundry basket. Turning around to face Reina, Dio gives a smile and blows the flame from the candle before he moves himself into the bed. Reina moves over to give the young man enough space. His physique was something that made Reina slightly nervous.

The young man was physically attractive. Dio was popular among the men within the town. Reina lays on her side as Dio pulls the cover blanket over their bodies. As the two gotten comfortable, Reina had her eyes closed and Dio held her in his arms.

* * *

The night was going by slowly and the moon displayed light through the glass of the window. Reina slept silently in Dio's arms. Her face rested against his firm chest. Dio was tired. However, he intended to torture Reina. Dio slowly moves one of his arms away from being around Reina's waist. He slowly moves his hand under the pajama shirt she wore and onto her breast. He quietly massages her flesh causing the woman to slightly stir and softly moan.

Dio slowly smirks as he continues to grip and make circular motions with the mound. His circular motions continued as his fingers pinched the bud. Along with the circular motions came the twists and pinches to the now taut flesh. Reina slowly breathes as Dio teases her.

He, however, was only beginning. Dio moves Reina to lay on her back with her underwear exposed to him. "Dio..." Reina murmurs in her sleep as her legs were spread apart. Dio tugged the pajama shirt up and exposed her chest to him. "I'll wake you up and you won't be able to resist." Dio said as he places his mouth on one of her breasts while he moves his hand against the fabric of Reina's undergarments.

He used his fingers to sensually stroke her pelvis. Dio intended to make Reina beg for his hunger. Reina gasps as Dio flicks his tongue against her bud and his fingers continue to stroke her sensitive parts. "D-Dio, what are you...?" Reina mumbles as her eyes open. Dio sucking and licking her breast to look at the woman's dazed expression. "Forgive me for my erotic behavior. I missed touching you like this." Dio replies as he moves himself over her body. "I-It's okay." Reina was embarrassed and yet in heat.

Dio gently kisses Reina. His tongue slips into her mouth. Reina wraps her arms around his neck and Dio only moved his fingers in a steady fashion. "I won't force you Reina. You're too precious." Dio honestly spoke. He watches Reina make facial expressions that turn him on. Reina was trying to hide her face from his, but it was pointless. Her body movements, facial expressions, and scent encouraged him to continue.

Dio slipped his hand within Reina's undergarments and began to massage her womanhood. Reina cries out feeling one of his fingers slip inside. "Dio, please...we shouldn't. I-I'm too tired..." Reina pleas in protest, but her body wants him. "Just a little longer..." Dio murmurs as his finger went deeper inside her tightness.

Reina had to release soon and Dio, who was enjoying this moment, intended to make her release. His finger pushed in and pulled out with the motion being slow and gentle. Dio smirks as he watches Reina twist and turn in response to his touches. Reina closed her eyes as her breathing went ragged. "You aren't ready to spill yet. I can fix that. It won't hurt at all." Dio whispers as he removes his finger. He licks her juices off of his finger. "I'm the only one who can do this to you." He said.

He was confident with the results of this torture. Reina's body could not resist him. She was trapped between wanting it and not wanting it. The young woman was too tired to think. Dio positions himself lower to face Reina's pelvis. He pulls her undergarments off and tosses it onto the floor. Reina's legs were slightly spread further apart by Dio using his hands. He moves his face closer and flicks his tongue against Reina's core.

Her eyes snap open as Dio teases her core a bit longer until he slips his tongue inside. Reina cries out as Dio laps his tongue against her tight walls. He made sure that his saliva mixed with her feminine juices. "Dio... Dio...p-please." Reina tries to speak. She was losing her voice. "Tell me, who loves you? Who owns your body?" Dio questions Reina. His lips pressed against her womanhood.

Dio was taking his precious time in tasting the juices that were slowly escaping the woman's opening of her lower lips. Reina moans as her hips arch for Dio to continue. "Y-You...my...D-Dio..." Reina answers in a weak tone of voice. Dio bit that bud causing Reina to yelp. She was shaking and now emotional. Dio stops teasing her and crawls over her body to see how she was looking.

Reina was confused and embarrassed. Dio pulls Reina into his arms and hugs her. He lays beside her and moves her to lay on top of him. With Reina in this state Dio was satisfied. He did not need to push Reina any further for the night. Dio pressed his lips against Reina's forehead. Her warmth was comforting and he did not want to lose her even with his plans kept in secret. Dio did truly love the woman. He did not want to lose the one who gave him a pure emotion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The quiet heat-driven night lead into a quiet morning. The room was a little cold due to the weather changing in season. Reina rubs her face against Dio's chest. She was still sleeping as it was now the early morning. Dio slowly opens his eyes and sees his future wife snuggled against him. Her face was a slight tint of pink as Dio's hand cupped her breast under the only piece of cloth that covers her skin.

Dio listens to the soft sounds of Reina breathing before he went back to sleep. The doctors were already here and Reina did not need to tend to Mr. Joestar yet. She needed more rest. In reality, Reina was content being like this. Even if she could not remember a few pieces of her childhood, Reina was content.

Reina was in the kitchen. She was alone cooking eggs, pancakes, and sausages. The servants had the day off and the doctors remained at Mr. Joestar's side. Reina had been preparing a huge breakfast to keep Mr. Joestar's appetite satisfied. She did not want him to lose it. As Reina was focused on cooking, Dio enters the kitchen and watches her from behind. He stands in the doorway. The man was in his pajamas. Reina wore a clean set of clothes and a waist-apron.

"Do you need something? I'll be done cooking in about ten minutes." Reina said as she was watching the eggs cook in the pan. Dio chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. He walks into the kitchen and stands behind his lover. "Dio. No touching while the stove is on." Reina says as she sensed something from him.

Dio wraps his arms around her waist. He nudges his knee in between the back of her thighs to spread Reina's legs apart. "It'll be quick." Dio spoke as he lowers one of his hands against the crotch of Reina's pants. "Dio...it is too early." Reina said in protest. Dio nips Reina's ear lobe before he kisses her neck to leave a mark.

"Please my dear Reina. I need to touch you..." Dio whispers in her ear. Reina shudders. She felt the tension Dio was giving her. Last night was not enough to keep the man satisfied. Tasting Reina's pure sweet innocence with his tongue made Dio more impatient. The young man needed to make Reina completely his.

"Dio, I will tend to you once I finish cooking. You need to eat as well." Reina said as she ignored the hardness of his groin. Dio made sure he felt Reina's behind press against him. Dio sighs and releases her. Reina was too embarrassed to do anything sexual. The feeling of Dio holding and tempting her was complicated.

Reina could only remind herself of last night. "I'll be waiting then." Dio said before he leaves the kitchen. Reina finishes cooking breakfast and places the food on the proper dishes and trays. Reina carries the trays to the respective persons. She was expecting a call from Jonathan later today. Although, she was still unsure of why he had to leave.

Jonathan entrusted her to care for his father. Dio was also to be in her care as well. The doctors were with George every hour. The servants were occupied with the daily chores. Reina had intended to go home, but she did not want to leave Dio. Later in the day, Reina heads to the library to find Dio reading a book.

"Dio, are you free to go into town with me? I need to buy a few things." Reina said. Dio closes the book and turns around to face Reina. Dio places the book on the desk. "Sure. We should get moving now before the weather gets colder for the day. Also, your parents should know about our engagement as well." Dio said as he exists the library. Reina follows the taller man from behind. "You need something from the shop?" Reina questions. Dio was always courteous towards Reina's family. He never disrespected Reina's mother. The woman's kindness never faltered.

Dio saw something that his mother had only given him back then. Even Reina gave him the kindness when they had first encountered each other. Despite the hell he has caused to keep her away from Jonathan, Dio truly loved Reina. He could not see another man with her and he was the only person who had seen her nude. "I want to tell your parents about our future plans. Our engagement must be upon their knowledge. Besides, I do want my future wife to feel more comfortable around me." Dio said as a small smile came across his lips.

"D-Dio, you mustn't do so. I'm fine." Reina says as she follows Dio into his bedroom. Dio grabs his coat and hat off the back of the door. He places his hat on his head and slips his arms into the sleeves of his coat. Dio chuckles as he reaches for Reina's coat. "To think that we would be together like this. We have only dated for a few years." Dio said. Reina takes her coat and puts it on. "You know more than I do." Reina spoke. She was still unsure of why she could not remember something. Dio escorts Reina out of the mansion and into the carriage.

Reina was walking beside Dio. The couple was admiring the fall season. As they take their time walking through the busy street, Dio breaks the silence. "Do you remember the first date we went on? You were shy to even admit it let alone you kept resisting me. I teased you about the day you wore a dress in the public's eye." He said. Reina scoffs and tries to play it off. Dio chuckles and kisses Reina on the cheek.

He remembers the day as it was yesterday. A day when the two had gotten into trouble together. Reina nods and glances at the different shops. "We fought those men who did not like you over your gambling habits." Reina said. She needed to not remember that day. It was also the day she and Dio shared a bed together. There was no sex involved. However, Dio did touch her body. He was not the same boy when he held her.

* * *

Reina had been busy fixing her bow tie as she stepped over the body of an unconscious man. She was covered in a bit of blood. Her blood only came from her knuckles. Dio had been sitting in a chair. His legs crossed. The pub was cluttered with damaged furniture, dishes, and broken bottles. The hardwood floor was stained with blood, alcohol, and food. The men that fought Dio were gone. Three of the seven men remained injured or unconscious. "Damn brats. To think you are actually a girl. Posing as a boy will not protect you for long." One of the men spoke. He spat out the blood from his missing tooth. Dio smirks as he grabs a cloth to wipe the blood off his shoe. "Not like Rei to need protection. Although, I shall give you a warning. Do not touch her. The girl is mine." Dio said. He crosses his legs in a pompous manner. Reina knew Dio was saying the truth. She could only believe it. The boy was the one who wanted to protect her.

* * *

Just when Reina enters her parent's shop, she and Dio were greeted by her fellow coworkers. Reina's mother, Laurel, approaches them. She has a gentle smile on her face. Her long hair was tied up in a low bun. Business was running smoothly. "My dear girl. I see you have brought Dio with you today. How is your father by the way, Dio? Jojo has informed us about his illness and we do hope he gets better." Laurel said.

"Father is still bedridden, but the doctors are there and Reina has been helping the servants." Dio explains. "Oh, I do need to ask you and your husband an important question." He adds. Dio and Reina follows Laurel into the back room where Charles was working. "Dear, Dio wants to ask us a question." Laurel spoke and Charles stops working on the machine.

The older man turns around to face the couple, "What is it my boy?" Laurel walks over to stand beside her husband. Reina was nervous, but she did not show it. "Sire. I have been in a relationship with your daughter for a few years... She was the first friend I have met since I was adopted by the Joestar family and I do not want to lose this friendship. I have learned to love Reina and I want to marry her. Please give us this blessing." Dio states.

Reina was not surprised by the little speech Dio had given her parents. The honesty he gave was sincere. Charles crosses his arms and takes a moment to think. "Do you love her? Can you protect her? She is our only daughter and you want to marry her." He said. Dio nods and gives Charles a serious expression, "Yes. I only want to love and protect Reina." Charles smiles at Dio's answer. "You have our blessing." Charles said.

Reina blinks in almost disbelief as she saw tears flow down her mother's cheeks. "My daughter..." Laurel cries in joy. Dio smiles and takes Reina by her hand. "Reina Brando...I plan to see a smile on your face." Dio made a promise. The couple left the room and Dio made the announcement of their engagement. All of the people in the shop were excited for them. The elderly workers were proud to see Reina grow up and now be engaged. The news Dio announces made Reina wonder if she would even be a good wife for him.

"Ah, Dio. We have to get going. I have to buy a few things before it gets colder outside. I promised to help make dinner later in the evening." Reina said. Dio laughs and nods. He did not want to slow her down. "Right. We'll be on our way." He takes Reina by the hand once more and escorts her out of the shop. The couple appeared to be happy.

Reina feels Dio squeeze her hand gently as they walk. "What should we have for dinner? Reina begins the conversation. "Pork chops with mashed potatoes." Dio suggests. "Heh, that sounds good. That will be tonight's dinner." Reina replies as the couple took their time walking. The fog was coming in earlier during this time of the year. Especially during the early evening. "I'll chop up some carrots and broccoli to steam as well." Reina adds.

Dio had noticed a few men glancing at Reina as they walk on by. Thus, the ogling made the man protective. Dio's eyes narrow and he pulls Reina close to him. He made sure that they would get everything done and return home.

* * *

By the later evening, Reina was busy cooking in the kitchen. She was preparing dinner and Dio watches her. It was another night for him to spend some time alone with her. That was the main goal. "Hey Dio... Even though this is our second day alone together, can you explain something?" Reina asks as she watches the carrots and other vegetables steam. She was still bothered as she could not remember pieces of her memories. Specifically, the memories that were in the mansion. "Please." Dio heard Reina insist. He did not want to keep Reina wondering about the past.

'Back then...I saw a stone mask on the wall. It was on the wall in the hall. It had weird talons...or something claw-like parts displayed at some point." Reina spoke as she tries to remember. Dio stood in shock as he looks at Reina. He was silent. Reina has a puzzled expression on her face. That expression proves she was regaining some of her memories.

"A stone mask you say... I do believe it's the Joestar family's relic." Dio explains coolly. He steps into the kitchen and smiles gently. Reina glances at him and a blush creeps up on her face. "Why tomato-faced, Reina? You get easily flustered when we are alone." Dio teases as Reina went back to preparing and cooking dinner.

She held a ladle in one hand to use to check on the vegetables. Dio stands beside Reina and helps her. "You just easily distract me Dio. Soon I will be your wife and then our future will await for us." Reina said once they finished.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dio brought his dinner to his room and Reina brought dinner to Mr. Joestar. Once she left his bedroom, a phone was ringing. Reina heads downstairs and hurries to the main hall. She finds the telephone on the stand and picks up the phone to answer. "Hello?" Reina responds as she holds the phone by her ear. "Lady Reina, it's Jonathan. I hope you are alright." Jonathan said.

"Yes, I am okay. Your father has been eating the food I cook and nothing else has changed." Reina said. She could not tell him what Dio has been doing to her. It was too embarrassing. "Listen...I have found out what has been causing my father to fall ill." Jonathan began to tell Reina what he had found, "He has been poisoned. Also, I have found out who the culprit is." Jonathan wanted to tell Reina who the culprit was, but he did not want her to collapse again.

It would traumatize her even more and it would effect him as well. "I will come back tomorrow night. Do not say anything. Please tell father that I am fine." Jonathan said before he hung up the phone.

"That woman. She's a close friend of yours?" Speedwagon spoke as Jonathan let's out a sigh. That man had to send his adopted brother to jail. His adopted brother was engaged to his childhood friend. It was a difficult situation. "She's like a sister to me." Jonathan said as he, Speedwagon, and one more person walked through the cold streets of the town. "That woman must be really special to you." Speedwagon said. "She's the one I can depend on." Jonathan said.

Reina was glad to hear from Jonathan and know that he was safe and alive. She placed the phone back on its ringer. "He's okay." She softly spoke to herself and headed into the dining hall to eat dinner. Dio was already eating dinner in his bedroom. Reina would only eat in silence as she listens to the ticking of the clock. She was curious of her new recovered memories, but more of who the culprit was. Why would anyone poison George Joestar? The man was not an evil man.

He was an aspiring gentleman. No monster. The man was considerate. The idea of someone after the Joestar family disturbed Reina. She did not have a clue to who would do this deed. Reina looks down at her half-eaten plate of food. Her thoughts were clouded with confusion and somehow relief due to her memories coming back. "I'll inform Mr. Joestar then take a bath." Reina stated. Reina would only tell George that Jonathan found a cure.

An hour passes and Reina was in the bathroom. She relaxes in the warm water of the bathtub. Her body up to the top of her cleavage was in the water. She takes a bar of soap and a wash cloth to scrub herself. The feeling of her body being cleansed gave the woman a sense of security. The bathroom door was shut. Everyone else was sleeping. Except for Dio.

He had been reading in his bedroom. Reina was glad to have some time alone. She needed to think. She needed to think of what was hidden from her. Reina takes her time in scrubbing herself until the bathroom door opens slightly ajar. Dio takes a step inside without giving much or any attention He had his basket of soaps and oils in one hand and a towel hanging over his arm.

"Reina! Ah, I apologize. I did not expect you to be awake this late. You should be resting..." Dio said and steps inside the bathroom. He closes the door behind him. Reina looks at Dio and slightly frowns out of awkwardness. "It is fine. I just needed to take some time in resting." Reina said. Dio places the basket and towel on the sink.

He then steps closer to Reina and kneels down in front of the tub. He was craving to touch her. Seeing Reina nude in the bathtub made Dio be driven by the lust he built for her. Without hesitation, Dio pulls Reina into a deep kiss. He parts her lips with the slip of his tongue. Reina's eyes were wide as she was surprised because she had expected Dio to strip or tease her. Not this.

"D-Dio! What has gotten into you?" Reina tries to speak, but Dio does not give Reina a verbal reply and moves his lips to her cheek then neck. One of his large hands grab Reina's breast as the other hand was lowering to her back side. The lust was taking over and the man did not have any regrets. "Dio please..." Reina breathes his name.

Dio smirks as he left a hickey on Reina's neck. He then moves away to see Reina slightly flushed. Her face was a faint shade of red. The woman's body was warm and becoming slowly aroused. Dio smirks as he unties the tie hanging around his neck then removes it. He unbuttons his shirt before unzipping his pants and removing them.

It took a few moments for Dio to be completely naked. His clothes were laying on the floor. Dio then steps into the bath tub and Reina moves her legs to her chest to give him space. Dio sits in the tub, he faces the woman. The water only rested at his stomach. "Dio, is this enough space for you?" Reina asks. Dio chuckles and positions himself to sit up straight. He makes a gesture with his hand.

Reina crawls over to him and positions herself in between his legs. She fit perfectly in his grasp. "So gentle. You are truly perfect for me." Dio said as he held Reina in his arms. He plants kisses on the back of her neck while he moves one hand in between her thighs. His hand began to stroke her most sensitive areas. Reina squeals by accident.

"S-Stop. It's not right to..." Reina tries to convince him to stop, but Dio would only push his length against her behind in response. "I will make sure to take it slow for you Reina. I am doing my best to hold back." Dio mutters as he was getting hard. His length was pulsing at the touch of her backside. Each moment Reina would move Dio would naturally react in being aroused.

"Dio, stop saying lies. You do not need to compliment me. It is too much..." Reina said as Dio continued to press his body against hers. He used his free hand to grab her breast. The constant motions sent Reina in a trance. "I will make sure that it will never be enough." Dio whispers as he pinches both her nipple and the core that made the woman lose her senses.

Each gentle stroke and pinch made the woman completely vulnerable. With knowing this, Dio moved his hands on Reina's waist and slightly lifts her up. "It will hurt." Dio says and he lowers Reina's body to push his length inside her. Pushing her down to engulf the girth of his length was difficult for Dio.

He knew Reina was a virgin, but he did not expect her to be this tight. He inner walls pulsed against his throbbing length. Each second Dio pushed inside he had to make sure he did not break the woman. Not yet anyway. Reina bit her lip to hide the pain as she was stretching in order to engulf him more. Her eyes were slowly tearing up and her breathing became partially ragged.

Dio strokes Reina by her hair once he was completely inside her. His length was pulsing and his chin on rested on her shoulders. "Am I able to move?" He spoke with a soft voice. Reina weakly nods and Dio begins to bounce her on his length. The bouncing started off slow. He was doing his best to not harm her. Dio felt Reina squeeze him as he pushed and pulled out of her.

In truth, Dio needed to loosen Reina up more. He placed his lips against on Reina's neck and began to move her at a rougher pace. His hands held a firm grip on Reina's hips. Reina would cry out in pain and moan in pleasure. She did not want him to stop, but the woman was a virgin. They both were. The pain was not leaving and the pleasure was distracting her from figuring out why they were having sex. Dio would have gave Reina notice about wanting to do this.

"Reina...I won't get too deep just yet. I need to see your face." Dio said as he pulls out of her. He was not intending to spill inside her right away. The young man was breaking his lover in. She was bleeding a bit, but that was natural. Reina shivers at the loss of Dio being inside her and she relaxes herself. Her face was flushed and Dio seeing it would leave her open for the teasing. "Face me. You must look at me." Dio politely demands as he cups Reina's chin in the palm of his hand. He turns her head so he could get a good look at her face.

He kisses her gently to assure Reina that she would be okay. "Dio...I look foolish..." Reina murmurs before Dio kisses her again. "You look beautiful milady." Dio smiles and kisses her on the forehead. "Let us finish this in my bedroom. Or rather, yours. No one will interrupt us downstairs." Dio suggests as he did not want to leave Reina in cold water.

"Yes." Reina agrees and stands up to get out of the bath tub. She grabs her towel to wrap around her body, but Dio who stands behind her, takes the towel out of Reina's hands and begins to dry her. His arms wrap around Reina's body as he rubs the towel against her wet skin. Doing this gave him the chance to tease her.

Dio presses his groin against Reina's behind. His length rubbing against the wet opening from between her thighs. Reina gasps and shakes her head. "This happens when I touch you or you see you like this." Dio explains as he rubs her entrance to tease Reina more. Reina moans in response. Her sounds were soft and yet vocal for Dio to enjoy.

"It's hard. Now let me finish drying off. You need to dry off as well." Reina pries herself away from his touch and she quickly grabs Dio's towel off of the floor. She needed to not lose focus on why this was happening. Reina presses the towel against Dio's broad chest. She was able to dry him off until she presses her hands against his length.

Dio notices Reina's hesitation and kisses her deeply. He grabs Reina's behind to press her closer to his body. "Touch it." He murmurs and Reina does as she was told. She wrapped her fingers around the pulsating flesh. "I won't have anyone else touch it, but you." Dio said. He was still holding back.

The two lovers were found in the bedroom. The door was locked. Dio had Reina sitting on his lap, but Reina was facing him. The Brando man was bouncing Reina nonstop on his length. His length was yet again being swallowed by Reina's walls. His tongue flicked her taut nipple. Reina's body constricted and Dio pushed further.

His grunts mixed with the wet sounds were driving him crazy. "If it is alright with you...I want to make it more interesting." Dio spoke after he releases her breast from his mouth. Reina looks at Dio and she glances away. "Nothing ridiculous, okay?" She gives in not sure what Dio had in mind.

Dio smirks as he lifts Reina up off of him then lays her down on the bed. He pins Reina's arms above her head and takes his tie off the nightstand. He then ties the tie around Reina's wrists to secure that she would not break free. Though, the tie was not too tight as in leaving her marks or hurting her.

"Dio, what are you-" Reina tries to speak, but Dio kisses her as he spreads her legs apart with his hand as he held her wrists with his other hand. He kneels over her body on the bed and wraps her legs around his waist. Without warning, Dio shoves himself inside Reina. His thrusts became a bit violent and the man started to bite her.

He bit her lip lightly, but he then went for her neck. This did not stop him from trying to own her. Reina was trying to break free, but the struggle was turning Dio to being more attracted to her. Her hips arched for him to go deeper and Dio hit the spot that made Reina scream his name. "These sounds will only belong to me...Your body and affection." Dio growls in a husky tone.

His body rubs against hers. His hands firmly gripping her breasts, behind, and hips. The man did not intend to stop. The first time Dio was able to make love to the woman he had been working hard to make happy and make her his own. Reina clenches her hands into fists as she felt Dio mark her body. Her breasts had bite marks and a small bruise.

"I love you Dio..." Was what Reina said as she pushes him thrusting forward into her by using her legs wrapped around his waist. "Please...it won't hurt if you..." She pleas until Dio kisses her to fill her needs.

Not letting Reina go, Dio felt her walls tighten on him. Reina was tearing up in the eyes and she needed to breathe in order to release. Dio, however, did not slow down and smirks into the kisses. "D...Dio..." Reina tries to speak and her body stiffens.

The juices came out of her and Dio presses onward until he came as well. Reina could only lay on the bed. She was panting in exhaustion. Dio slowly sits up and unties her wrists free. He lays beside her and pulls the woman in his arms. Reina lays her head against Dio's chest. She fell asleep immediately. Dio strokes her hair and watches his lover.

Her breathing was soft and she was drenched in sweat. Dio places his lips on her forehead. This feeling was something he was able to grasp and it was a feeling he never had experienced. Dio did not want Reina to know that he had been planning this crime and yet he did not let her go. He had other plans for her.

The next day it had been raining. The sky was dark and the rain was softly falling. Reina had slept in late due to the night she spent with Dio exhausted her physically. She woke up laying on top of Dio. Both of them were currently naked. Reina was snapping out of a daze and she felt as if she was almost burning. The woman looks at Dio and she tries to sit up.

Her body was not weak and yet she felt as if she would be melting in his arms. "Damn..." Reina said softly as she saw Dio yawn. He slowly opens his eyes and rubs Reina's sides with his hands. "You slept well. I guess I should take you again." Dio says in a drowsy manner. Reina shakes her head in amusement. Seeing Dio like this was not something Reina could easily get used to. His body was well-toned and the muscles were there.

The room was dark, but the sound of rain falling made it peaceful. "No. I can't handle it." Reina protests. Dio positions her body to sit on his in order for him to enter her. His hands rested at Reina's hips and he slowly bounces her to take his length in. Each bounce was sensual. Thus, Reina's body could not resist him. She held back the sounds of pleasure until she came. Dio knew that they both were satisfied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Lady Reina has been my friend for the past seven years. She was known to be rough around the edges even the majority of the townspeople assumed her to be a boy due to how she dressed." Jonathan explains to Speedwagon. The small group of men rode in the carriage. Speedwagon was curious about the woman Jonathan spoke of. The carriage rode along the dirt road to leave the town. "Well, Reina is known as Rei. She is a seamstress and a shoemaker. Her family's shop is pretty popular in town. Father tells me that her mother's blood is of foreign origin." Jonathan continues to speak. Speedwagon nods as he listens to him.

Knowing that Jonathan's close friend would be in possible danger made Speedwagon grow concerned. Dio was Jonathan's adopted brother of seven years. The two boys grew up together and became men ready to graduate college. Speedwagon could not trust a man after hearing the crime that was attempted. Who knew what else the man could do to the people around him. Specifically the woman he was engaged to. The snow was slowly falling from the sky. Jonathan looks out to watch the snowflakes fall and melt once they hit the ground. He could only think of keeping Reina out of danger.

His own brother. To be precise his adoptive brother. The man who made his life hell when he first showed up. The death of his dog, Erina's first kiss, and Reina's trauma. Now to the attempted murder of his father. Everything was becoming a twisted repeat of history. Jonathan was conflicted. "That woman you speak of...She's safe." The short man spoke. To hear that gave Jonathan some temporary relief. He closes his eyes to rest for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

"Hey Jojo." Reina spoke up as she had been fixing a pair of shoes in the shop. She was sixteen years old and still dressed like a boy. Her hair was longer and kept under a hat. The teenager had been busy helping her father with the business coming in nonstop. "Yes." Jonathan was watching Reina work. He stood beside her. "What can I do to be more feminine?" Reina asks. Her attention never left her work. The girl was becoming interested in the opposite sex. She had a slight attraction to Jonathan and a conflicted attraction to Dio

Although, she spent time with both boys equally. Jonathan taught Reina what it meant to be a gentleman. They studied together, sparred together, and danced together. The two remained two sides of a coin. Both were inseparable of each other. Even though Reina continued to fight, Jonathan would always come around to save her. Reina was the black knight and Jonathan was the white knight. Jonathan takes a few moments to think of an answer. He did not see Reina as feminine nor that he saw her in need to change.

"I am not sure what to say Rei. You are fine the way you are. It is better to stand out." Jonathan speaks and places his hand on Reina's hat. Reina was hoping that Jonathan would have given her a different answer, but this one was acceptable. She could not help, but laugh. "W-What is that laugh for?" Jonathan was now flustered. He was embarrassed and became temporarily awkward. His fair skin was currently flushed. Reina finishes aligning the leather of the shoe and begins to stitch it all together. Reina had a few chuckles escaping her lips.

"I apologize. I just expected a different answer from you." She replies. Jonathan looks surprised as he was now confused. "I will tell you the truth. In the beginning, I liked you. Well, I guess the word is "crush". You never teased me nor questioned my gender. Hell, you even protected me a couple times. Okay, more than a couple. I guess I can say I love you, but that's too weird for someone like me. I am not one to behave or think in that manner." Reina said. She did not feel any emotion as she spoke the truth. After the two first met Reina was starting to like the Joestar boy. She honestly loved him, but she did not want to challenge the friendship. The girl had her emotions and memories repressed due to the traumatic experience.

"I am not going to chase you. You already have a love to return to." Reina said. "Rei...I do love you. As a special person who cannot ever be replaced. Also, Dio has his eyes set on you. He just refuses to admit it." Jonathan explains. He never even thought of Reina liking him more than just a friend. She did not give him any hints or even change her behavior around him. She did not say he liked him before and she did not flirt with him either. Deep down Jonathan had an unexplained love for this girl. He knew he had to protect her.

"No. That isn't right. Dio only pisses me off. We have somewhat gotten better. That wanker has it out for me. I know he does." Reina could not believe what Jonathan was telling her. Dio having feelings for her was a joke. Jonathan shakes his head, "He does like you." Just as Jojo had said that Dio enters the shop. He was minding his own business as his attention was focused on tormenting his lovely prey. He did not go far as in sexually harass her. The Brando boy only kissed the Thomason girl a few times to catch her off guard, punish her, or at least silence her. "Excuse me, is Rei working today?" Dio asks one of the employees. The older man takes a moment to think and nods. Dio smiles and the older man directs him to the hallway leading to the work rooms in the back. Dio excuses himself politely and heads to the back of the shop.

"If he has this idiotic "crush" then..."

"It isn't idiotic as you think. I really..."

"What? Four years, Jojo. Four years of bloody hell..."

"He has gotten somewhat tolerable..."

"I call horse shit."

Overhearing the conversation from the door made Dio more curious about the subject until his name was brought up. The blond casually opens the door to see Jonathan and Reina staring at him. "You see? Dio won't even let us be alone to talk." Jonathan said. Dio scoffs and folds his arms across his chest. He was not amused anymore. "Tell me Jojo. What did you say to Rei? Or better yet, Reina." He grins at the last sentence emphasizing Reina's real name. "Oh, your attraction to her." Jonathan answers. That answer made Dio's eye twitch. "I only say a few words and you tell Reina too much. I am not a cur." Dio retorts. "But you won't let any other boy ask her out on a date. You even become envious of me when she and I are alone. If I recall you wanted to dance with her." Jonathan retorts back. Dio grew irritated at the sudden accusation.

He grits his teeth not wanting Reina to know the truth. "The hell you speak of these lies! Reina, I do not think of you as-" Dio tries to deny the facts, but the look Reina had on her face stopped him. She was pure, but somewhat empty. The girl was a challenge and that has never changed. Reina may have repressed her memories, but her will was something Dio could not tame. "I...tch. I do have feelings for you. I prefer to have you as my girlfriend." Dio clears his throat and explains himself. He glances away as his face was a faint shade of pink. Reina looks at Dio. She blinks in silence. She was not sure how to respond. The ticking of the clock could be heard. Somehow, Reina started to laugh. Both Jonathan and Dio stare at her. Reina could not help herself as she continues to laugh. "She is an odd one." Dio huffs.

Jonathan smiles and looks at Dio, "But you do love her."

Reina stops laughing and stands up. She chuckles as she looks at Dio, who was genuinely confused by her actions. "I am glad. I guess I can love you too." Reina says. Dio turns more pink and growls. "Silence boy...wait, damn, girl! You don't have to act out of character. You just officially belong to me." Dio explains. Reina's cheerful demeanor changes to agitation. "Hell no you twat. I am yours and you are mine. This means no more damn abuse." Reina said. Dio raises an eyebrow in Reina's statement. Jonathan smiles to himself. He knew Dio would get him back for this. Some day.

"I am glad that I have you both with me..." Reina said and went back to work. The boys watch her from behind.

The snow did not last as it changes to rain. Jonathan was back in his hometown. There was a little fog.

Reina was in the kitchen. She had been cleaning all day and that was interrupted by Dio locking the doors in the kitchen. He had Reina bent over the counter. Her pants were down to her ankles and her underwear was pulled down as well. Dio thrusts his length inside her from behind. He leans over her body as his hands were holding her wrists and on her pelvis stroking her nub. Reina was in pain as she was not used to the sudden behavior. Dio had not gotten Reina wet enough before he entered her. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned and his pants were obviously down to his ankles. "I can't breathe..." Reina tries to say as Dio pushed himself deeper.

He held Reina down due to catching her off guard. Personally, the struggle was a turn on for him. Reina had elbowed him in the chest when he startled her earlier. Dio carefully listens to the sounds of moaning, grunting, and the slapping sounds of the bodies connecting. He bit Reina's shoulder to make her walls constrict on his length. She could not help it and her inner walls gripped him trying to suck him dry. "Say it Reina. Who loves you? Who is only allowed to touch your body?" Dio taunts her out of pleasure.

His hand rubs her pelvis and his fingers pinches her sensitive nub. He twists it causing her to cry out in ecstasy. Dio knew how to make Reina tighten around his length. The thrusts were more demanding and he wanted her to answer him. "You...D-Dio! Please, I can't last any longer if you keep doing this!" Reina pleas for him to release her. This had been going on for over a couple of hours and Dio had intended to make Reina exhausted. "I will slow it down and be more gentle." He murmurs into her neck. Dio licks her skin before he sucks on it to leave a new hickey.

Dio slowly pulls out and let's Reina go. She was slouching on the counter. Her body half-dressed and covered in sweat. "Thank you..." She murmurs weakly. Dio smirks and turns her over to make her face him. He lifts up her legs and wraps them around his waist. With this position he enters Reina once more. This time with ease. Reina tries to protest, but Dio places his mouth over hers. He slips his tongue past her lips to entangle with her tongue. The woman could not speak as Dio had moved his hips slowly.

Each thrust was agonizingly slow and sensual. It was romantic, but even Reina was still inexperienced. Reina wraps her arms around Dio's neck and she does not let go. The gentle side of Dio was refreshing. Reina's fingers entangled in Dio's hair as he hit her spot over and over again. The feeling of having the orgasm build up was drowning the woman's senses. Dio's love for her was something that could kill.

When the two were finished, Dio had Reina in his arms. He leaned against the counter and panted in exhaustion. The man was ready to go another round, but he kept his hunger in check. He needed to be sweet to Reina and forcing himself on her was the opposite. Dio silently curses to himself and hugs Reina tight. The woman did not know of his true intentions and he was using her for comfort. "Forgive me, Reina. I did not mean to harm you." Dio said. His eyes were lowered to the floor. Reina kisses him gently before she lays her head against his chest. She felt the pain Dio felt and rests herself to gather her senses.

"I love you Dio. I don't want you feeling anymore pain." Reina said. She was enjoying the warmth the two shared. Nothing could tell her otherwise. "Promise me. You will stay by my side. I need you to stay with me." Dio said. He needed Reina to completely trust him even when he would do wrong. Dio ran his fingers through Reina's long hair. He felt Reina tremble. Her body was shaking. She did not know whether to tell Dio that Jonathan was coming back today or be concerned about conceiving his child. Reina let's out a sigh as Dio rubs her back to calm her down. His dark secret would drag Reina into the middle of everything.

Reina and Dio clean the kitchen and return to what they were doing prior to their intimate moment. Reina had to clean herself in the upstairs' bathroom. Her thighs were slightly stuck with sweat and other fluids. She did not need anyone seeing her in this state. Dio holding her in his arms was something that Reina would enjoy until she slept. Dio was now gentle with her. Reina fixes herself and gets rid of the stench. The thought of Dio taking her in the kitchen left the woman flustered. It took Reina a bit of time to collect herself before she heads to her temporary guest room for the rest of the day.

Hours lead into the night. Reina was currently sleeping in the room. She was laying under the covers in the bed. She had been mentally exhausted. Dio had gone out earlier without anyone knowing. This disappearance was nothing to be suspicious of. Jonathan, Speedwagon, the merchant, and the police were already home. Everyone was waiting in the living room. However, the one who would be confront Dio was Jonathan. Jonathan was in the room where Reina slept. He was trying to think of what to say to her. He had to tell her that Dio tried to kill their father. However, it was easier said than done.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Reina's personality changed throughout the seven years and it began after she had collapsed. Knowing that Reina would be distraught. "Jojo..." Reina opens her eyes as she realizes Jonathan is in the room. She sits up and rubs her eyes with her hands. It was not an illusion. Jonathan is sitting in front of her. Reina throws herself and wraps her arms around him.

She was not sure how long it would take for Jonathan to come back. The knight she always knew was alive and well. Jonathan hugs her and pats her on the back. "Rei, you need to go home. Something is bound to happen." Jonathan said as Reina pulls away. Reina was confused. She looks at Jonathan. Her eyes set on his. Jonathan could not lie to her. Not now.

"Dio...is the one who has attempted to kill Father." He said. Reina could not believe it. She shakes her head hoping it was not true. The man who announced the engagement was the one who had been giving Mr. Joestar the poison. "Jojo, that cannot be right. Why would Dio do such a thing? He is your adopted brother. Your father treated him with kindness...Damn..." Reina tried to piece it all together.

A sharp pain came about and the woman felt a sudden headache. Reina winces and places her hand on her head. The pain was something in reaction to her memories coming back to place. Her repressed memories were no longer repressed. "This is no longer a dream. Everything is real. That day...no! I remember you two fighting. He was being an ass back then and now this. Damn, god dammit! Danny is dead, so how did he die?" Reina spoke as she gathered her thoughts in order.

The woman was distorted for a moment. "I believe Dio had something to do with that," Jonathan said. Reina's headache disappears and she takes a soft breath. Everything had somehow made sense. Though, pieces were still missing. Reina pushes herself to get out of bed. "I need to stay. Since Dio is the culprit then I want to know what he has to say about this. Before you send him to jail." Reina said. Jonathan nods as he did not want to see Reina break down. However, Reina was not even crying. The woman gained her aggression back. Jonathan stands up and then exits the room. Reina follows him from behind.

Once Reina was brought to the living room, Jonathan went alone to wait for Dio to arrive. He waits in the front of the mansion. The young Joestar was ready to confront his brother. "Mr. Joestar, how long has it been since my memories were first repressed? I feel as if I could not remember certain events." Reina said as she took a seat in a chair. Reina still could not believe she was in the hospital the day on her birthday. Events that came after that were still vague. The men looked at Reina. Each one felt bad for her. "Seven years." The elderly Joestar spoke.

"I am sorry that you had to experience this Lady Reina." Speedwagon said. He takes his hat off and bows politely, "My name is Robert E.O. Speedwagon. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Jonathan has told me about you. You are very special." Reina blinks in surprise to hear this. She still needed to think clearly as she was recovering from the mental crash. Or so overload. "I am his fellow knight since we were children. I am not that important, but it is a pleasure to meet you." Reina introduces herself. Knowing Jonathan to make a friend gave Reina the assumption that this Speedwagon man was not an enemy.

"I apologize for you to be involved in this situation." She added. Speedwagon dismisses her apology and shakes his head. "No need milady." Speedwagon smiles politely as he spoke. The man was not always a thug. He had a polite side. Speedwagon thought Reina was a cute girl, but he did not see himself chasing after her. The woman was in love with a man who was pure evil. Reina, a woman who had not been corrupted by this evil, was in love with a man who would murder.

The man had caused his lover's memories to be distorted along with her personality being altered. Reina had two personalities: innocence and aggressive. The innocence came about after she was in the hospital. Her aggressive side existed since birth, but it was dormant for the past seven years. Dio made sure Reina could not remember. He wanted to have Reina forget his torture. It was a part of his plan to own her. Now Reina had control of herself.

"With this mess, why did I not suspect anything? I have been neglectful." Reina said. Mr. Joestar looks at her. He pitied her for going through this. Reina was like a daughter to him. "After that day...You could not remember most of those weeks before the incident." He begins to explain, "You were in the hospital for a week. The boys visited you, but you could not remember anything about them. Not even their faces. Whenever someone tried to fight you, Jonathan or Dio would step in to protect you. You had become a pacifist." Reina had to keep herself at ease as her mind was trying to comprehend the situation.

Dio and Jonathan had been protecting her all this time and yet Dio was hiding this truth from her. "My mind took a toll. Shit...seven years. Hell, where is he? I need damn answers." Reina said. The woman could no longer wait patiently.

* * *

Jonathan watches Dio arrive. The Brando man was surprised to see the Joestar man alive. Dio expected Jonathan to be killed by some thugs. "Jonathan, you're safe. I did not expect to see you here so soon." Dio said. Jonathan gave Dio a serious expression. "I came to give Father the good news," Jonathan said before he allows Dio to enter the house. Jonathan leads Dio to the main hall and the two men stop there.

"Dio...I know you are the one who poisoned my father. Along with having Reina fall in love with you, tell me...would she be your next potential victim?" Jonathan spoke as he wanted to know the truth. Dio was angry to hear Jonathan say such words. Reina was not to be involved in his plans. The woman was going to be his wife. Not a murder victim. "Rei has nothing to do with this. I love her too much. To think you would accuse me of attempting to murder my future wife is ludicrous. I, honestly, do not know what I must have been thinking. For my actions are rather devastating and I am ashamed to be considered your brother." Dio said.

Jonathan was beginning to feel bad for Dio until Speedwagon had approached the men. "Do not fall for this act Jojo. I can smell the evil coming from that man." Speedwagon says. "I know the stench of the lowest of the low and this man reeks of it. He even has the devil's mark." Speedwagon continues as he stands beside Jonathan. Dio's innocent behavior changes to irritation. Dio was not going to let his innocence be deterred. He did not need Reina to know about this. Jonathan would only stand in front of his adopted brother.

"Please Jojo. I would never harm the woman. I wish to marry her." Dio pleas in shame. The older Joestar man came out into the main hall. The police men follow behind him with the drug seller following in tow. "I cannot completely trust you, Dio. Specifically when Rei is involved." Jonathan said. Mr. Joestar walks with his cane in his hand.

"My own son...I looked at you as if you were my own child. To think you would even attempt to kill me." He said. Dio remains silent as the older man coughs. "Father, please keep Reina company. She needs to be tended to." Jonathan spoke as he did not want his father to see this. He turns his attention back to Dio. Dio holds his hands out waiting to be handcuffed. "I will tell you this...How humans are limited by their abilities as they cannot progress once the potential is reached. I am only a low being who has dealt with the worst..." Dio speaks to display pity on himself.

Reina remains in the room. She sat in the chair. She was alone as she contemplates the thoughts running through her mind. The ticking sounds of the grandfather clock ease her nervousness. The woman was in her own swirl of emotions and conflict. "Why won't you let me see-" Reina said to herself until the sounds of Jonathan shouting and gun shots were fired.

Reina abruptly stands up and leaves the room in a hurry. She runs through the halls to see Dio laying on the ground dead and Jonathan holding his now dying father. "Jojo! Mr. Joestar!" Reina falls on her knees to see the man who had treated her and her family with great respect be fatally wounded. "Why?! Why didn't you let me out? Everything would have been different!" Reina almost shouts.

Her tears were falling and she could only keep a calm composure. It was not good if he saw her break down. The man watched her go through enough pain. "Reina... Lady Reina, please do not cry. You must not weep. A good woman like you should be collected. Not worry...please, stay by Jojo's side as his best friend." Mr. Joestar spoke. Reina wipes her tears away with her hand and nods.

"I am a Lady because of your teachings," Reina said and Mr. Joestar gave her a smile. A weak one. "Thank you. Even when I was hard on the boy, you were the first to defend him. I thank you for being friends regardless of the status." Mr. Joestar says before he closes his eyes. The older man has died and Reina could not believe what just happened. She went deaf as everyone else was talking. It was as if her body froze. Not even the sound Speedwagon screaming caught her attention. "Reina, you need to hurry and get out of here!" Jonathan said as Dio stood in the room. His hair was longer and he had fangs. Reina snaps out of her daze to see Dio look at her in silence.

Jonathan lays his father's corpse on the floor and moves in front of the shocked woman. "Rei...na..." Dio breathes as he slowly approaches them. "Dio, fight me! Keep Rei out of this!" Jonathan said as he picked up a gun. Speedwagon moves next to Jonathan. He aims his gun and fires a shot into Dio's head. Dio was struck, but it did not kill him. Blood fell to the floor as Dio continues to walk forward. The man was not human anymore. "You see...I want my future wife. I do not intend to harm Reina. She is too precious Jojo. " Dio said as he wipes the blood off using his fingers.

"Dio, why are you doing this?" Reina asks as she moves around the men and stands in front to face Dio. Reina needed to believe this was not real. Her heart was not sure if this was even happening right now. "Reina. Only I can touch you. Even when I am not human." Dio says as he takes Reina's hand in his. He pulls her into his arms. "He's going to kill her!" Speedwagon said. Dio holds Reina gently as he glares at Speedwagon. The man did not have any intention of harming his lover.

"Silence you impudent fool," Dio said before he looks at Reina. I am much more than human Rei. Please forgive me of my true intentions. Although, I do intend to still marry you or more be with you." Dio explains himself. Reina places her hand on his cheek and frowns. His skin was somewhat cold. The man was not the same anymore. "You... I just can't completely accept this. This is bull. Bull shit. You tried killing Jojo, but you ended up killing his father and I'm not sure how much more... You may have been an arse back then, but now this is inexcusable." Reina said as sorrow was displayed in her tone of voice.

Dio smirks as he cups Reina's chin in the palm of his hand. He makes her look at him. "You have always been a challenge for me. You defy me and no one can control you. I tried seducing you as a boy and yet you fell for the Jojo and I. You repress your memories and we took care of you. For a simple woman, I had always despised your confidence and morale. No one could ever break you. Maybe that's why I developed this attraction towards you. I can only admit that I honestly love you." Dio said before he kisses Reina. The kiss was deep as Dio's grip tighten on his lover.

After a few moments, he releases her and smiles, "You still love me. That's not a lie." He then knocks Reina out by hitting her in the back of her neck. "Dio!" Jonathan yells as Reina's body falls into Dio's arms. Dio picks Reina up and carries her bridal style. "I am an evil man, but my woman is still useful to me. I intend to keep her." Dio said and carries Reina outside of the mansion. The man lays her on the ground a good amount of feet away from the mansion. Dio kisses Reina on the lips then the forehead before leaving her behind. The Brando man did not want Reina to witness the upcoming tragedy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _"Dio...you'll never be allowed to see Reina again."_

* * *

"Lady Reina, are you alright? You are safe and sound. There was a fire and Dio died in it. Sir Jonathan has been in the hospital for some time, but you were found unconscious." One of the employees spoke to Reina in her bedroom. The woman was lying in her bed. It had been a few days since she was knocked out by Dio after he had confessed the truth to her. Reina turns to the elderly man and looks at him. She has a blank expression on her face. Her eyes were dull as she realizes that Dio died a criminal and a monster. Most of all she had sex with him. The woman was unsure if she was possibly pregnant. The thought of Jonathan's and Speedwagon's safety made the woman immediately sit up. Reina looks around to try to see if Jonathan or Speedwagon was in the room. As Reina does not see either man, she gets up and gets out of bed. "I need to see Jojo," Reina spoke.

A knock came to the door and Speedwagon stood in the doorway. He was glad to see the woman awake. It has been a few days since the fire and each day he checked on Jonathan and Reina. Jonathan had a broken arm and Reina was unconscious. The man was concerned for both their safety. "Your parents let me in milady. Is everything okay with you? You still look tired." Speedwagon spoke. Reina saw the arm cast he currently had on. Reina herself places a hand on the back of her head as there was some throbbing pain. She was glad to see that Speedwagon did not die. He may have been injured, but not dead. "I am glad you are alive. I am okay. My body is somewhat sore. How is Jojo doing?" Reina says as she walks over to Speedwagon.

Before she leaves the room, Reina tells the elderly man that she is okay. The elderly man smiles and leaves the room. "A lady tended to his wounds during the period. She is a pretty one. Blue eyes and blond hair." Speedwagon replies as he was considerate of Reina's concern for him. "Ah! That's Erina, I haven't seen her in years!" Reina was surprised. She could never forget her childhood friend. "Let's go somewhere more private." She suggests and the two leave the house to walk into the town. Reina glances at Speedwagon's arm every now and then. In her mind, she was glad that everyone survived, but she had to tell her parents that Dio was dead.

However, in her heart, she sensed that Dio was not completely gone. "We are to meet Jonathan and Baron Zeppeli at the pub. The man would like to speak with you." Speedwagon said. Reina looked at the man for a moment. "Me? Why does he want to speak with me? I've been passed out since the damn fight. Sheesh, my memories were shit." Reina said as she shakes her head. "He thinks that Dio is still alive," Speedwagon added. Saying that made the woman stop walking. A feeling of happiness and dread filled her heart. The nightmare she had been living in for the past seven years was not going to end. The man was going to come after her. He had told her before. The relationship between lovers was strong and dangerous.

"I better not be lied to," Reina said before she started to walk. Speedwagon knew that Reina would not take the news well. As everyone met in the pub, the four people sat at a table. Reina sat across from Jonathan. She was glad to see him alive, but she was wary of this Baron Zeppeli. The Zeppeli man was suspicious to her. She had never encountered him or seen him. Dio never even mentioned this man's name. "The daughter of the Thomason family, Lady Reina. A fine woman you are. I am Baron William Zeppeli. Jonathan has told me about you. I apologize to skip the long introductions, but we must discuss Dio and the stone mask." William explains himself.

Reina crosses her arms and sits back in the chair. "I need to know...You say Dio is alive, but he should have been burned in that fire. Is it the stone mask's doing?" Reina spoke. William places his hand on his chin and nods. "You are a sharp wit. Dio is alive due to the stone mask making him a beast. The stone mask is a curse to whoever gets a hold of it. I have seen the hell that mask stirs. Back to the point, Dio cannot die so easily. Since you are his lover, he intends to kidnap you and kill them." The Zeppeli man spoke the truth.

"I don't think he will kill me. He did not do it then and not now." Reina says assured of herself. "Rei, I do not want you to get further involved even though it's too late. Please go into hiding. I know Erina misses you and she's concerned. We will take care of Dio." Jonathan said. Reina sees the concern on his face. Jonathan was a stronger person now, but Reina could not back down. She needed to see Dio again. This decision would put herself against Jonathan's wishes. "I can't...I refuse to have you protect me any longer. I need to know the truth. Jojo, you and Dio kept my repressed memories in check for seven years and now I promised to watch over you. That promise is to your father." Reina replies.

Jonathan fell silent. He could not convince Reina to not get any more involved. However, he was relieved to know Reina has not changed. Reina was the "Rei" that Jonathan had always known. The woman was her normal self. "You aren't afraid. You have potential." William said as he noticed the simple sparks coming from Reina's finger tips. "You can produce hamon." He added. "What?" Reina did not understand the man. Hamon? That was something new. Without giving consideration, William struck Reina in the stomach. He uses his finger to jab Reina with no hesitation. Reina gasps for air as the impact was painful, but she was knocked out of her chair.

The sounds of bones cracking and yet reconstructing came from her body. "What the hell Baron!" Speedwagon almost shouts in anger and he hurries to help Reina. "Striking a lady is not appropriate Baron," Jonathan said and went to help his friend. The woman was coughing for air. "Her pipe should be fine. It isn't going to kill her." William said as Speedwagon sat Reina up. The woman was able to breathe normally. Her body was not stiff anymore. People in the pub stared at them wondering what was going on. Reina pats her chest with her hand. "I have no problem fighting a Baron," Reina says as Jonathan helps her stand. William looks at the menu.

Reina takes a seat in the chair. She fixes her composure and stretches her arms. The new feeling of fluid motion was something different. "If Dio has the power to bring any monsters then you need to be prepared." William casually speaks. "That man will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I need to have you both trained using your hamon." William continues. Reina was still confused at what the Zeppeli man was talking about. "Explain what hamon is," Reina said.

"Hamon is known as ripple and sendou. It is an energy powered by the Sun. Yet it can be maintained through the human body by breathing." William explains as he continues to look at the menu. "It is a way to beat Dio." He finishes. Jonathan turns his attention to Reina once more. Speedwagon was nervous with Reina not enjoying this altercation. "I am not getting my family involved," Reina said in seriousness. William picked up his glass of wine and took a sip, "You will be fine. You stay with us then he will come to us." The idea of being used as bait made the situation more complicated for Reina. Either way, Dio was now the enemy.

* * *

Later that night, Reina had checked into a hotel. Rumors around town focused on a serial killer on the loose. Reina was in a room by herself. She had laid on the bed. She wore nothing but a sleeping robe. The woman had gotten out of the shower not too long ago. Speedwagon had called the woman to check up on her a few hours. The night was quiet and the town was full of fog.

A knock came to Reina's door and she ties her robe shut in a tight fashion before she peeks through the peephole. A man cloaked in black stood in front of her door. "Who are you?" Reina asks. This man was unfamiliar to her. "Who else, Rei?" The man responds. The voice made Reina's eyes widen and she immediately unlocks the door to see Dio. He was scarred but his body was still in tact. "May I come in?" He asks. Reina looks across the hallway then looks back at him and nods.

Dio being out here would cause trouble. The vampire steps inside the room. Reina closes the door and locks it. She turns around to face the man she still loved. Dio stood tall. His eyes stared at hers. Reina was a human while he was now a vampire. The man had committed crimes and he was known as dead to most. "You...why the hell are you here? You've done enough shit." Reina said not choosing to hold back her anger. She wanted to pummel the man. She lost an important man and her lover was no longer a human being.

Reina grits her teeth in frustration and punches the Dio in the chest. The man felt pain and could not strike her. This feeling coming to Reina was unfamiliar. Dio did not expect her to be capable of harming him. The woman was an actual threat. "Shit." Reina was capable of hurting the man she loved. The fresh wound was open. "You are not weak, but you can actually harm me." Dio places his hand on the open hole of his cloak. The hole in Dio's chest was visible. "I am not going to collapse again. Tell me what the hell you are doing here." Reina said in a stern tone of voice. She did not intend to fight Dio.

Reina walks over to the window to close the curtains. She makes sure that no one could see her room from the outside. Specifically Dio. "Sit down so I can patch you up." Reina orders and Dio uncloaks himself before he sits down on the bed. His body had multiple scars all over. Reina heads to the bathroom and grabs a towel, a wash cloth, and bandages. She turns the sink faucet on and places the wash cloth under the water. Once the cloth was wet enough she turns the faucet to stop the water and walks back into the room. Reina places everything on the night stand. "I left you alone. You are furious and I understand." Dio said as Reina presses the wash cloth against his chest.

Reina did not say anything and Dio continues to speak. "I want to be rich and have power. I don't want to end up like that bastard man of a father. Falling in love with you was unexpected. I do not regret loving you though." Dio explains himself. Reina was able to stop the bleeding and clean it up. She wipes the blood off using a towel then wraps the bandages around him to cover the wound. Reina looks at Dio and she could see the cynical man that he is, but he treated her with a kindness that was rarely shown.

"You and Jojo protected me for so long but you causing so much trouble anyway since you were adopted pisses me off. You killed Danny. You kissed Erina and you killed Mr. Joestar. Jojo and I suffered so much." Reina said. She wanted to yell. She wanted Mr. Joestar alive, but nothing would happen. Dio places his hands on Reina's cheeks. He watches Reina cry. Her tears fell onto his chest. Dio pulls Reina in for a kiss and places his lips against hers. The kiss was gentle but deep.

Reina was conflicted by Dio's actions. With hesitation, Reina pulls away. She stares at Dio and frowns. "Do not hide anything from me," Reina spoke as she did not change the subject.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dio kisses Reina again but she stops him by pushing herself away. "Tell me the damn truth," Reina demands. Dio sighs displaying his shame. He rests his hands on Reina's hips. "I came to take you with me. I do intend to keep you. I will gain my power. We will not live in poverty." Dio explains, "However, me being in this state means I have to feed on humans." Reina could become his food. She refused to.

"You are not going to be my food Rei. I will never put you in that situation." Dio smiles as he notices the worry Reina displayed on her face. Reina sighs in relief and Dio pushes the woman onto the bed. Reina fell on her back and Dio was on top of her. "Give me the reason for this. You aren't telling me everything." Reina said. She needed to know more. Dio unties the robe and he slips his hand into her underwear.

"I don't want to experience that hell-hole my mother and I suffered because of that man," Dio answers as he slips finger to stroke her sensitive spot. Reina gasps as Dio moves his finger against her flesh. Reina tries to speak and Dio smirks as his fingers pinched her. "I don't want to have you suffer. You're still going to be my wife." Dio said as he watches Reina struggle with holding back her urges. The woman bit her lip hard enough to draw a little blood.

Her hands press against Dio's chest to keep a distance between them. Dio licks his lips and lowers his mouth onto Reina's. Dio licks the blood off of Reina's lips and he pushes one finger inside the woman's opening. Reina cries out as she felt the slight pain and Dio pulls the woman's underwear away. "It won't won't hurt so much. I will be gentle." Dio murmurs as he was able to toss the underwear away. Reina looks at the various scars on his body and she wraps her arms around his neck to hold him close. She hugs him tight and does not let go. "It is not that. We can't live in peace anymore." Reina said softly. Dio kisses Reina's neck to comfort her to tell Reina that she would be safe. "I won't leave you alone." He said in between kisses.

Reina shakes her head. "You can't hold that promise." She breathes as Dio was able to take her bra off by using his teeth. He kisses her chest until he nips at her nipples. The man's fangs lightly poke at his lover's skin. Dio did not want to shed her blood. Reina was never to going to be his victim. "I will. I won't let anyone else hold you." Dio spoke as he flicks her nipple with his tongue. He motions his finger in and out until Reina became wet enough for him to enter her body. "Promise to not disappear again," Reina says in a whisper.

Dio lifts one of Reina's legs by using his free hands. He places each leg on his shoulder and positions himself before he pushes to enter her body. The simple thrust made Reina cry out in pain. "I love you, Reina." Dio groans in pleasure as he pushes further. The vampire continues to thrust the woman's body and he holds her in his arms. The moment between the two was a tender moment and Dio kept Reina occupied until she fell asleep. Reina was sleeping on top of Dio. She was resting from the pure ecstasy she experienced. Dio runs his fingers through Reina's dark locks. Even while she slept Dio caresses Reina's body. In truth, he had to leave Reina alone again.

* * *

The next day Reina found herself alone in the bed that morning. She had noticed the hickeys and bite marks planted on her body. She was going to train with Jonathan to learn and use hamon. The problem was the Dio physically drained her. Even the potential released in her body, Reina was easily weakened by her lover. Dio was her weakness. His hidden kindness would soon kill her. His words, his touch, the man was indeed a monster. A monster who would never let his prey go. Reina could not stay at the hotel since Dio would come back to make love to the woman again and she did not want to get caught.

Reina still needed to see Dio but she did not want to endanger him. "Fuck!" Reina curses aloud as she could not stand on the water steadily. She kept falling as her focus was on seeing Dio. The woman could not pay attention. Her breathing was not steady. "The way you are thinking right now is causing you to lose concentration. If you intend to face Dio then you mustn't get distracted." William politely scolds the woman. Jonathan was watching his friend struggle as he had been balancing himself on water by using his finger tips.

He could tell that his friend was still conflicted about the whole situation. Reina, who is the love of Dio and the friendship with Jonathan, must stop Dio from doing anything worse. She is forced to choose one or the other. "Rei. It's okay. Don't push yourself. Everything will be fine." Jonathan says as he tries to cheer his friend up. Reina glares at Jonathan. Her eyes displayed an anger than Jonathan could quickly sense. Reina did not want any false hope. She knew that she had to be prepared for the worst.

Jonathan never wanted to be the one for Reina to direct her anger towards. Her personality was stable. "I apologize," Jonathan said in honesty. All this time Reina was involved in something more and Jonathan is going to make sure that he would always be around to protect her. Jonathan is the woman's fellow Knight. Reina sighs and relaxes before she steps onto the water once again. Her breathing was now normal.

The woman was not angry. She was determined to get stronger. "No more apologies. I'm not in that position to be protected anymore. Whatever monster we face I will have to kill it." Reina said as the amount of hamon exerting from her body increases. William was surprised to see Reina produce so much hamon at once. He was not sure who she inherited this potential but Reina was able to use hamon skills to kill a vampire.

"Lady Reina. Let's have a sparring match. Your body produces a massive amount of hamon at a fast rate. Either one of your parents trained in hamon or was genetics." William stated. Reina able to walk on the water and the ripples of the water were reacting to Reina's hamon. The hamon was sparking from her shoulders. "Fine, I accept your offer. Don't hold back because I am a lady." Reina accepted the suggestion and the Zeppeli man walks onto the water.

Jonathan wanted to protest but he knew Reina would be irritated with him if he had done anything. Reina needed to prove herself. She was not that girl who needed to be saved. William stood on the water and Reina only had stood a few feet away. "You won't be the one to kill Dio. However, if he dares to lay a hand on you then you cannot show weakness." William said. Reina positions herself and holds her arms out.

Her palms were exposed. "I...know that. Stop reminding me." With that said, Reina quickly slides across the water and reaches out to strike the Zeppeli man, but William stops her by aiming his finger at her stomach. He was able to hurt the woman but rather open up her breathing more. Reina coughs in reaction and grabs his arm transferring her hamon into his body.

"You...!" William felt the blood boil as his temperature was rising. He pushes Reina away just in time to stop the numbing feeling. Reina hops a few steps away as William struck his numbed fist into the water. The ripples coming out of the impact were violent and huge. The sparks traveled towards Reina. The doses of hamon in the water ripples struck Reina's feet and she almost fell but caught herself. She looks up to see a few ripple-filled wine saucers flying towards her direction. Reina quickly leaps out of the way to only catch a glimpse of more of the ripple-filled saucers coming towards her.

"Damn you! I am not a stupid hare!" Reina says in anger before she charges toward him. The hamon she had exerting from her body increased as the splashes from her heel grew in size and sparks. Reina concentrated on her breathing as she extends her arm to hit him. William counters her punch by doing the same. "Do not become predictable Lady Reina or else your enemies can see it as an advantage," William explains until Reina taps her feet and the water pulls him in from below.

Reina leaps back as she watches the Zeppeli man quickly get out of the water. "You have a few tricks up your sleeve." He compliments with a smile. Reina chuckles, "I think I can handle myself well." Jonathan smiles as he watches the two spar. Reina had the confidence she had back then. The sparring grew more intense as the time passed on by.

Reina became more focused on controlling her hamon as she was sparring with William and Jonathan. She was not hesitant to change her movements on the spot nor the thought of meeting Dio again clouded her mind. At times she would try to think of better methods to help her stay focus. Jonathan was able to see Reina smile or grin as she was gaining the upper hand on him during their fights or if she had improved on anything the woman was happy.

Even trying to see why Speedwagon was not able to use hamon made Reina curious. The Speedwagon man enjoyed seeing how both Reina and Jonathan were able to endure the hardship of learning hamon. Nothing could stop them now if they continued to train constantly.

"So Lady Reina. You should know how to cook right? You are different from most ladies. Even Jojo told me that you were not the typical." Speedwagon said as he, Jonathan, William, and Reina were eating in a restaurant. Reina glances at Jonathan as she had a slice of brisket hanging from her mouth. Everyone was eating dinner.

Reina took the slice of brisket out of her mouth and placed it on the plate. She chews the remaining piece then swallows it. "Okay, I can cook to some degree. I'm more of one to handle harder labor tasks. I am not one for the stereotypes." Reina said as she grins. Jonathan laughs. "Rei is usually the one to get into more fights than me when we were younger. She was the brute." Jonathan said teasing the woman.

Reina rolls her eyes and jokingly gives him a glare. She shakes her head. "Oh quiet. We were children back then and I did not want you fighting multiple twats by yourself." Reina said as she goes back to eating. William sees the friendship that Reina and Jonathan shared. Even with the trouble, the two were close as always. Reina did not want to lose Jonathan nor Dio, but she always had her loyalty to Jojo in the end.

The two knights would stick with each other until the day the day they died. Reina was not that lonely woman who had been repressing her memories for seven years. She was not afraid of Dio or risking herself to go against him. The woman had gotten her original persona back. "Lady Reina, remember who you are doing this for. You might not like the outcome." William thought to himself as he listens to Reina converse with Jonathan and Speedwagon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A few days passed and Reina, Jonathan, Speedwagon, and William now faced Dio and a number of zombies. It was nightfall and Dio stared down at everyone. Everyone was silent except for the zombies. However, the zombies did not attack them due to being under Dio's control. It was a tense atmosphere. "My dear Reina. I have been missing your presence. You look radiant even though I a hint of determination coming from your eyes. Shall I take you away?" Dio said. "Dio! You won't take her and this will be the end of your antics!" Jonathan stated. Dio laughs and smirks, his fangs revealed. "Oh, so you don't know." Dio taunts.

"Know? Know what?" Jonathan questions in slight confusion. "Poor sweet Reina is bearing my child. I have taken her innocence and now you cannot take that away." Dio announces. Jonathan's eyes widen in shock as he could not believe what Dio was saying. Reina could not even respond as Dio showed no shame. "No. Rei, are you really...?" Jonathan turns his attention to her. Reina could only stare at Dio in fear. It may be true. The couple did make love multiple times. "Enough of tormenting the young woman. Though your wounds have cleared up. How many bodies have you sucked dry to heal them?" William asked. Dio points a finger to himself. "How many breads have you eaten in your life?" He asks.

Before William could respond Reina snaps. Her eyes were full of tears as her attention never left her lover. The woman's anger was triggered. The announcement of sex, Dio being a vampire, this was taking a toll on her. Not thinking Reina clenches a fist and immediately punches a zombie in the face. The zombie's face exploded with its insides being instantly filled with hamon. "Reina..." Jonathan watches Reina attack the zombies in a silent manner. "Dio...you and I. We need to talk." She spoke softly as she paused herself from destroying another zombie. "That woman. She can take on these monsters without flinching. We are surrounded by zombies and Lady Reina is already fighting them." Speedwagon thought.

"My. Rei, how did you not tell Jojo how I kept you company when he was away? Well then, let me explain..." Dio taunts Jonathan once more. "You left my fiancee in worry and I decided to comfort her. Taking the woman were the sweetest moments shared." Dio added. Jonathan was fed up with the vampire's words. "Enough!" Reina shouts interrupting Dio from speaking any further. Jonathan did not want to hear anymore nor see Reina embarrassed. Dio looks at Reina. "You have said enough for the day. I still love you, but now you must be punished. Even death might be fitting." Reina said. "You wouldn't dare," Dio said in a serious manner.

Reina sadly smiles as she takes a hold of another zombie. The palm of her hand began to glow causing her hamon to be sent into the zombie's body. The monster roars in pain before it explodes into pieces. "She produces more hamon when she's angry. This could be to her advantage if she keeps her cool." William thought. "Reina, I will take care of him. A lady shouldn't have to kill her lover. He's my brother and I will take the responsibility." Jonathan said. "Since you are so confident...let's see how you can handle a bunch more of these. As for your defiance Reina..." Dio spoke and two zombies grabbed a hold of Reina's arms. "You'll receive the perfect punishment." He finishes before he snaps his fingers. The zombies carry the woman off as the rest of the horde focused on the others.

"Jojo!" Reina shouts as the zombies hand her over to Dio. Dio takes his lover in his arms. "I am not going to hurt you, Reina. However, you do need to be punished." Dio said as he cups her chin in the palm of his hand. "Dio! I swear if you harm Rei!" Jonathan yells as he punches his way through the horde of zombies. "Oh please. She's my woman. Let's see if you have a chance to see her again." Dio taunts again before he and Reina disappear.

* * *

Only a few hours pass and Reina is locked up in a bedroom. Her hands were chained together. Reina could not use her hamon easily. Dio had made sure that Reina could not fight back. The woman was laying on the bed. Luckily her feet weren't tied together. The bedroom was clean and dimly lit by the candles. No one besides Dio was in the room. "So, do you want to explain yourself? That defiant attitude of yours has hit a nerve." Dio spoke as he stood by the door. His red irises glow in the faint light. He did not like what Reina was changing into.

Jojo had an influence on her. The two were still inseparable. The two never left each other in spirit. "You intended to speak proudly of our love making. To use it against Jojo...and announce it in front of everyone. You're a cur. A selfish cur Dio." Reina said as she does not move from the bed. She knew what her punishment would be and she did not care. Dio could not hide anything from her anymore. Reina knew everything. Dio walks over to Reina and sits down on the bed. He and Reina stare each other down. "And you are becoming a pain, woman. Damn Jojo for influencing you. For defying me, you will give me your affection. No questions asked." Dio said as Reina looks around to realize this was a furnished bedroom. The large king-size bed was covered in black and purple silk bed sheets and covers. There were roses placed in various fancy vases and rose petals scattered on the bed and dark carpeted floor. There were candles lit as it created soft shadows of the roses against the walls.

"Jojo has nothing to do with this. My life was in turmoil for seven damn years Dio. You lied to me!" Reina struggles to break free as hamon sparks were coming from her fists. She was hesitating whether she should try fighting back, but the odds were in Dio's favor. Somehow, Reina just did not care anymore. She needed to get out of here and return to Jojo. Reina sits up and tries to pull the chain apart, but Dio only watches her. He refused to help her as she was becoming an obstacle for his plans once more. "Dio...I can't stay here. You know that." Reina said. Her feelings becoming conflicted once more. Dio saw the defiance in her eyes. He did not want Reina to leave. If the situation was different then he maybe would have released her, but she knew everything. That was the problem. Reina's will belonged to her. Not Dio.

"I can't let you leave," Dio said as he sighs. He stands up to walk over to the nightstand. He grabs the bottle of wine and opens it. He then pours the dark red liquid into two empty glasses. "Then I will escape." Reina bluntly states as she continues to struggle. Dio places the bottle down and picks up the two glasses which were now filled with wine. He walks back over to the bed and sits down.

"Let me go, Dio," Reina spoke in an assertive manner. Dio chugs down one glass of wine. "Love me Reina," He pleas as he leans close to her. His forehead pressing against hers. Reina sighs and pushes herself away from him. "Dio, I won't if you intend to trap me." Reina refuses as the hamon broke the chain apart. Dio knew he needed to take control. He crawls over to rest his face against Reina's stomach. Reina takes the glass out of his hand and Dio wraps his arms around her waist. The warmth from Reina's body was comforting. Reina places the glass on the small table and she holds him. Dio was tired. He needed rest and he only wanted Reina to share a bed with him. Dio then closes his eyes enjoying the comfort of his future wife. "I will love you, but please let me live," Reina speaks softly.

Reina was sleeping in the large bed. She wore her clothes, the same clothes she wore during the kidnap, and Dio watches her. The young woman appeared peaceful and she slept as if nothing would bother her. Dio exits the bedroom. He needed to feed soon as he had not had any blood lately. Though he refused to take it from Reina, he needed someone's blood for nourishment. The now vampire needed to rely on blood and darkness. The Brando man had an issue to fix. Dio did not want to ask Reina for her blood. As Dio walks down the hallway he is approached by Wang Chan who had been keeping the abandoned mansion clear of any humans. The only beings that occupied the mansion were zombies, experiments, and him along with Dio.

"I am going out," Dio said not giving his servant a glance. "What do you plan to do with that woman? Should she be turned into a zombie?" Wang questions. His smirk displays deviousness. Dio shoots a glare at the elderly man. "No one is allowed to touch my fiancee. Make sure none of the zombies go near her. That woman should not be aware of those pathetic beasts." Dio explains then continues to walk away. He needed to make sure Reina did not see anymore. Wang Chan nods in silence. He obeys his master's orders. The elderly man knew who Reina was and what she meant to Dio.

* * *

Dio had walked around the town late at night. He had left a bar with a woman walking by his side. The woman was a prostitute he had encountered in the bar. The woman was busty and had a glamorous figure, curves in the right places. She had long red curly hair and fair skin. She wore a long dress that revealed the sides of her cleavage. "Such a mysterious night. I think it hints to having some fun." The woman pointed out the obvious. The town was full of fog. It could have been a ghost town. Dio lets out a chuckle and smiles. "You think so? It seems peaceful." He says as he and the woman walk down an alleyway.

The woman pucks out her red painted lips in a tease. She kept her arms wrapped around his. The woman presses her breasts against his arm to entice him. "Wouldn't it be fun to play out here?" She asks in a sensual tone. Dio pushes the woman against the brick wall. His hands travel all over her body. He did not want to take her, he just wanted her blood. Dio was not even sexually attracted to the woman. He just needed his fix with little trouble. As he aroused the prostitute by groping her, Dio smirks before he sinks his fangs into her neck.

The woman gasps in pleasure and pain. Her nails digging into his back through the fabric of his coat. Dio continues to drink her blood but drains her energy. The woman was in ecstasy at first until she became weak. Her body limped and once Dio was finished he drops her as if she was a rag doll. "Hn...not bad. But I have my fill for a few days." Dio said as he licks his lips clean of the blood. The woman lays on the ground. She was on the verge of death. Dio leaves the woman to die as he walks away. He looks up at the sky. "Humans are pitiful creatures. I can easily win a woman over by looks, status, and money. However, I only see Reina. That woman. She's too defiant. I can't tame her, but this makes her more interesting." Dio thought as he reminisced the memories of his childhood with her.

Author's Note: I apologize for not updating sooner, but god my math class which this week is the LAST week for it has been killing me since last month. I should update next month since I have written a bunch for this story, I just have to type it. Thank you for being patient. And thank you for following and putting this story in your favorites, along with the positive reviews and messages. I hope you all still enjoy this fanfic and happy Valentine's day!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Reina slept until she had enough rest. She wakes up to see the room dimly lit. Her eyes slowly open to see the roses that filled the room. If she was not kidnapped this would have been considered romantic. Reina knew that she was not going to escape so easily. The bedroom did not have any windows. The furniture in the room consisted of a bed, two nightstands, a couch, dresser, and a desk. Nothing cheap. Reina would guess Dio had been preparing for her stay. The thought of Dio doing this confused her. His love was genuine and that was the truth.

"Jojo, Speedwagon, Zeppeli...please be safe and alive." Reina prays quietly until the door is opened. Dio enters the room. He has a tray of fruits and bread in one hand and a basket filled with glasses, plates, silverware, and a bottle of orange juice in the other. The vampire looked as if he was slightly disheveled. His hair was a bit messy and his dress shirt was open revealing his chest. "Dio, you were out getting breakfast? It should be daylight. Early morning I mean." Reina said as Dio closes the door behind him by lightly kicking the door with the back of his heel.

He walks over to the nightstand and places everything down. "I am fine. I wanted to bring you something to eat. You must be hungry." Dio spoke as he did not want Reina to know he killed a woman for food. Reina moves back onto the bed. Dio begins preparing a plate of food for Reina. Reina could tell that Dio had done something. It was a gut feeling. Also, the scent of perfume caught her attention. Something made her heart wrench.

"Who is she?" Reina spoke as she does her best to hide her anger. She keeps her cool as Dio's body stiffen. He sets the plate down. He could not lie to Reina about this. Dio kept his back facing the woman. "I only took her blood. That is all I wanted. My hands touched that filthy cur's body." Dio spoke feeling disgusted with himself. Reina held back her anger and grabs the knife out of the basket. "Reina, what are you doing?" Dio questions as he notices the knife she holds in her hand. He was not sure if Reina was going to harm him or herself.

He could not read her. "You feed on humans. To survive I understand." Reina slits a fresh cut on her hand. It was quick, but the pain was there. "Dammit, Rei!" Dio became irritated and he grips Reina's hand and snatches the knife away. He slams the knife on the nightstand. His red eyes stare into Reina's dull ones. "You idiot! I don't intend to lose you!" Dio scolds her and Reina does not say a word. Dio sees the little blood seeping out the palm of her hand. He places his lips on it. His tongue laps the warm crimson liquid to taste. He was already satisfied, but Reina's blood was pure.

Dio continues to taste Reina's blood until her hand was clean. Dio licks his lips. Reina, who has not said a word, leaves him to enter the bathroom. She stands in front of the sink and turns the faucet on. Cold water hits her skin and the remaining blood washes off. Dio goes back to fixing the plate of food for her. Reina ties a cloth around her hand to keep her hand from being infected. She steps out of the bathroom and heads over to sit on the bed. Dio turns around to hand the plate over to Reina. The woman takes the plate and nods. Dio gives Reina a fork to use.

Even though, he was now a vampire he still chose to be a proper gentleman. Reina nods the fork with some struggle. "Here," Dio takes the fork from her grasp. He picks at the strawberries and feeds Reina as if she was a child. "You still smell that faint scent, don't you?" Dio asks as he continues to feed Reina. "Yes, and I hate it," Reina spoke after she swallows her food. Dio places the plate and forks down on the nightstand. He tackles Reina and pins her down on the bed. His hand held Reina's wrists above her head and his other hand kept his body above hers.

"Do you want me to get rid of the stench?" Dio asks as his eyes trailed down Reina's body. He may have been full of blood, but when it came to sex he was wanting to punish his lover for defying him. "Get rid of it." Reina orders as she looked at Dio dead in the eyes. Dio smirks as he kisses Reina deeply. His grip on her wrists tightens as he moves his free hand to her thigh. "Dio, never have another woman's scent on your body." Reina murmurs into his mouth. Dio smirks at the fact Reina was jealous. He understood why. If any man had approached her, Dio would murder him. Dio chuckles as he releases Reina's lips to breathe. He unbuttons the woman's blouse to reveal the bra that came to view.

One hand was about to rip the fabric in half until Reina had grabbed his hand. She sits up for a moment and unhooks her bra. Reina places the bra on the floor. Not even Dio gave Reina a moment of freedom as he sunk his face in between her breasts. His fangs lightly grazing her skin as his hands finished unbuttoning the rest of Reina's blouse. "Dio," Reina calls his name as he moves his face away. Dio looks at Reina. His eyes were mixed with lust and passion.

Dio stays silent and lowers his head, taking one of her breast in his mouth. His free hand searched for the lower half of Reina's body. Reina's thighs trembled as Dio's fingers made their way to the inside of her undergarments. He intended to break Reina as punishment. He wanted to hear her beg for him to be inside her. A devious smirk crept upon his lips as Dio had an idea in mind. As he slips a finger inside, Reina gasps as she was not completely used to having sex. Dio releases her breast from his mouth while he pumps his finger inside her. "I think a better method to erase this stench is to punish you, my dear Reina," Dio speaks in a sensual tone.

Reina looks at him not sure what he exactly meant. Dio without holding back rips the rest of her clothes off with ease. "What? Dio! I don't-" Reina was shocked as Dio presses his lips against hers. Snaking his tongue in her mouth to catch her off guard. Reina was confused, but Dio had plans for her. The deep kiss would put the woman to sleep and Dio was only beginning. Reina had woken up to see herself chained up; her body suspended mid-air. The room was not the same bedroom. It was a dungeon. A dungeon that had a bed and more torture weapons. "Dio! Let me go!" Reina demands but no one responds.

Dio smirks as he approaches her. He did not have a shirt, only pants. "My lovely Reina, prepare for your punishment." He says as he tugs the lone chain down causing her legs to lift up in front of him. Dio keeps a firm grasp on the chain as he stares down at Reina's opening. Reina grunts in slight pain feeling the chains tighten on her body. Dio chuckles as he spread Reina's legs apart with his hands.

"I want to make sure you take all of me in. I will assure you that you will only beg for me. You will only say my name." Dio said before he presses his lips against her and takes in her core. The feeling pleasurable feeling had Reina shaking as she struggles with the chains binding her. "Y-You...! I will punish you for touching another damn woman!" Reina tried to speak as she was close to almost moaning. Dio swirls his tongue inside making the woman weak. Reina was not going to lose to him and Dio was going to drag it out of her. It was going to be a never-ending battle.

Weeks passed and Reina was able to leave her bedroom. The routine of eating, sleep, and sex with the occasional feed her lover was becoming repetitive. Reina had no one else, but Dio talks to. Her concern for Jonathan grew each day. As she loved Dio, this lifestyle was cruel. The proposal Dio even gave her left her speechless.

To turn into a vampire and stay with him was not an option for a lady. Reina wore new clothes. A purple and yellow dress. The sleeves were long and the dress puffed out. It was more formal than she was used to, but Dio would not let her appear ragged. The fact that Reina wore more fancy clothes did not bother her, it was the chance of being pregnant did. She knew she would from the number of times they had sex.

The attraction Dio had was normal but slightly aggressive. Reina walks through the halls and wanders around to get used to her "temporary" home. Dio was gone and he allowed Reina to roam freely with the exception of a few rooms. No servant was to tell Reina what she does not need to know. Her surroundings were considered dark. Just as Reina was about to open a door the wall was blasted into pieces. Reina hid behind the door for protection.

"Reina? Is that you?!" Jonathan asks aloud. Reina opens her eyes and moves away from the door to see the Joestar man. Reina's eyes widen as she knew this was the real deal. "Jojo, you twat! I could have died!" She shouts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Jojo!" Reina says as Jonathan was leading the way out of the castle. She was happy to see him alive. Though now was not the time to celebrate. Reina sensed that something was wrong. Reina stops running. Jonathan looks back at her as he pauses his footsteps. "I'm going with you. This is my fight as well." Reina said she was not going to take no for an answer. Jonathan knew that. "We were looking for you. In hopes, Dio hadn't taken your life." Jonathan said. His solemn expression hinted something wrong.

"Who...died?" Reina asks. "Baron...Zeppeli. He saved my life. Also, there was a girl who was trapped here."Jonathan saying such words made Reina choke for a moment, "About that girl? Did she tell you anything?" "Dio intended to turn her into a vampire..." Jonathan answers Reina. Reina knew the man did not want to know anymore. Reina walks over to the display of a knight's armor that stood against the wall. She takes a hold of the sword and slides it out of the armor's grasp.

"It is my fault for allowing him to live this long. I must atone for my recklessness." Reina said and continues to run. Jonathan had no choice but to accept her decision. Just as they reached their target, Dio was sitting on a throne. He was admiring the moonlight. He held a glass of wine in his right hand. "Dio!" Reina shouts. Dio does not turn around as he faces the moon. He, however, knew this day would come. To settle the score in making his lover completely submit. Reina became too much of a threat. His choices were either to turn her or kill her.

"Despite converting women into food my dear, your body is the only one to truly satisfy me. Your sounds, your tastes, even movements would fixate my desires of wanting a woman. I became smitten the day I confessed my true feelings to you..." Dio said as he narrows his eyes. His attention never left the moon. Dio remained in his seat as he continued to speak, "But this cur of a brother continued to keep me from breaking you. Jojo kept reminding me of your relationship with him. You two being so close that the bond could never be disrupted even when you had amnesia. You became a goal to tame. Although, in the end, I could never do it. Your damn will would never break. All because of your resolution."

Dio slowly rises from his seat. He turns around to face them. Dio had a stern look on his face. He was in no mood to toy with Reina. He sees the sword in her grasp. "You plan to kill me? Can you even do it?" Dio questions. Reina looks at him. Her eyes never lowered. Dio raises an eyebrow, "So...you do." "We know each other for how long...our love was genuine. I will not deny that. Though I intend to end this." Reina said. She knew that Dio living would cause trouble. "I won't back down." Reina spoke, "I am sorry for not being the woman you wanted to own." Dio finishes drinking his glass of wine. Once he was done, Dio tosses his glass. Reina sighs as she kept her cool.

The moment Reina took a step forward her body vanished to appear in front of Dio. Dio's eyes widened as the blade of the sword almost reached his chest. The vampire evades the attack and smirks. In reaction, Dio had grabbed Reina by her neck, but she swung the sword once more striking him in the arm. She was close to being suffocated until her hamon was discharged through the metal causing the blade to push further into through his skin. "You damn-" Dio screams in pain as he tosses Reina away. She never loses her grip on her sword as she hit the floor. Jonathan wanted to take over this fight, but Reina would not allow it. Blood out of the wound as Dio's arm was almost cut off. Reina slowly sits up as she uses her sword as a crutch for support.

The landing was not a graceful one. "I should turn you. Turn you so I can own you." Dio stated as he casually approaches Reina. He reaches out to grab her, but the discharge of hamon was preventing that. Reina was now producing so much and it was because of her mood. "I would say, "Bite me", but you know...No." Reina breathes. Dio's one arm limps and he was now irritated more than ever. "If you insist-" Dio flashes his fangs in confidence to tease the woman.

Before Dio could strike her, Jonathan stood in his way. "Reina, I won't allow you to kill him. He's my responsibility and you are as well. I promised to protect you and I intend to keep it." Jonathan said. Reina stands up. She hands Jonathan her sword. "I apologize Jojo." She said feeling pitiful. Jonathan takes the sword and smiles, "No more tears." Reina glances at Dio and he looks back at her. Speedwagon ran out of the doorway to find everyone. Reina walks over to him and falls on her knees. Being tossed like that was not the best feeling.

"Lady Reina, are you injured?" Speedwagon asked as Reina breathes doing her best to hold back the tears. "I am fine. Don't fret. I just needed some distance." Reina assures him. Without a moment to spare, the sword Reina had given to Jonathan sparked hamon and flew into Dio's chest. Jonathan had no control over the sword as it had escaped his grasp. Dio steps back as the blade dug deeper into his chest. The vampire shrieks in pain as the impact of the hamon caught him off guard. The sword pulled out of Dio's chest and flew into Reina's hand. She grips the hilt as she stands. The hamon was easily visible in the metal of the blade.

"My lover...my problem. This twat will have a taste of me being pissy. I should have killed him long while I still had the chance." Reina spoke as she charges toward Dio. Still, in a bit of shock, Dio immediately dodges Reina's strikes. Dio was irritated and yet he guessed this was the last time he would deal with her. If she was willing to kill him then he had no choice. Dio tries to grab Reina by her neck but the woman kept her distance.

His chest now had a hole in it, but the wound was now slowly closing, "I should have turned you. Then we could satisfy each other while I rise in power. Your body only belongs to me. No one is allowed to touch you. Our child must live on!" Dio grits his teeth. Jonathan and Speedwagon watch the lovers fight. Reina refused to shed more tears for her lover. Dio had torn holes into Reina's body. Her clothes were ripped and she had blood pouring out. Dio was bleeding as his arm was dangling from Reina being able to almost severing it. Reina was about to fall due to the pain but Dio grabbed her by the throat. Reina was choking as Dio's claws pierced her skin.

"D-Damn..." Reina tries to breathe. Dio smirks as his dangling arm as slowly reattaching itself completely to the rest of his body. "You're mine and mine alone Rei..." Dio chuckles as he shows off his fangs. Jonathan could not stand by as Dio was close to sinking his fangs into Reina's neck. He runs over and punches Dio in the face. The punch was hard enough to force Dio to release Reina. Reina fell, but Jonathan catches her. The wounds inflicted on the young woman was critical, but not fatal. As her hamon was slowly healing her. "Jojo? I can't let you..." Reina spoke as she weakly looks up at him. Jonathan looks down at Reina as he holds her close.

Jonathan sees the blood on Reina's cheek. He noticed the amount of hamon that she was now producing. "I will take care of this. Besides, you might be.." Jonathan guessed that Reina would be pregnant. Dio would never allow Reina to be free despite his genuine feelings. Reina shakes her head. The woman gives her childhood friend a smile he recognizes. "Promise you won't die..." Jonathan spoke. Reina closes her eyes and breathes softly. "I...should be fine. I can't stay awake for long." Reina says as she does her best to not pass out. Jonathan walks over to Speedwagon and hands Reina over to him. Reina was now sleeping, but she was slowly healing herself. Speedwagon held Reina gently. Dio smirks as he wipes the blood off his lips. "That woman...I won't let you take her...Jojo!" Dio shouted in rage.

* * *

" _Come on you guys! Stop being slow!" Reina spoke as she was running away from Jonathan and Dio. The three children were heading to the workshop where Reina's parents owned. "You annoying girl, why are we going to your job?" Dio questions._

" _We promised this, remember Dio?" Jonathan answered his brother. Dio shoots a glare at Jonathan. "In the end...Rei is the one we need to protect. Despite her appearance as a boy. We made a pact."_

 _To keep that pact...we were suppose to stay with each other. Right_

 _I promised to give my heart to the one who would trap me, right?_

 _Jojo protects me from Dio and Dio will love me. Is this a lie?_

 _Maybe I am lying to myself because I could sense something is wrong..._

* * *

"My god she's awake! We were all worried about your recovery." Speedwagon spoke as Reina wakes up in a hospital bed. Straizo, Jonathan, and Erina surrounded the woman. Reina had been sleeping for two days straight. It felt as if she was wandering around in the nostalgia. The memories of the childhood were giving Reina mixed feelings. She slowly sits up to see everyone staring at her. "Rei!" Erina speaks with tears running down her cheeks.

"No one is dead. How long was I out for?" Reina questions as she notices the bandages on her body. She was relieved to see everyone, not be turned into a vampire. The nightmare was over. Jonathan hugs her. Reina was sure Dio was dead. "Everything will be okay now," Jonathan assures her as he was now crying. Reina's eyes were wide as she heard his words. She just could not believe it. Dio was gone. "But Dio..I know I'm carrying his child. It will be my burden to the stories of Dio. How can I tell my child that their father was a monster?" Reina spoke as Jonathan releases her.

It was that Reina now carries his child. She was worried about her child carrying her dead lover's hatred. "I refuse to watch you suffer Lady Reina. Allow me to take care of you and your child." Straizo spoke. Everyone looks at him. Reina was not sure about the idea. She knew Straizo was an ally to Jonathan but she did not completely trust him. Hell, Reina had dealt with enough. "No...to have someone else take responsibility of my being...I can't." Reina says as she shakes her head. She needed to tell her parents that she was now pregnant and Dio was dead. The woman felt shame for falling in love with a man. "The seven years up until now...I can't suffer the pain and humiliation. And now this child..." Reina lowers her head expecting the worse. "No. Your child will be happy and no one will belittle you, Lady Reina." Erina said, "We are your family."

"Please let us help you milady. I will assure you that no harm shall come your way." Straizo pleas. Reina kept her head low. "Lady Reina, you are not alone in this." Speedwagon said. "Please...allow my child to live a peaceful life. I don't want my child to have any regrets." Reina sighs before looking at everyone. "Zeppeli has requested me to protect you as well and teach you more about hamon," Straizo explains himself. Reina could possibly trust him if he knew Baron Zeppeli. "Alright." Reina agrees, "My child will be safe knowing that everyone is here."

It was true. As time went by Reina was getting bigger. Her appetite changed and she was taking life easy. Straizo decided to move closer to town in order to fulfill his promise. Speedwagon had done the same to be closer to everyone. Straizo and Reina shared a two-story house. Reina had told her parents of Dio dying in a fire. Her parents accepted the lie and welcomed Straizo into their family. Though Straizo were not romantic they showed each other mutual respect. He was her teacher and guardian.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was the morning of the honeymoon for the newlyweds Jonathan and Erina. The couple was about to aboard the ship. Reina and Straizo had arrived in time before the couple was to set sail. Reina hands Erina ad box. It was locked shut and carefully wrapped. "I know it isn't the best or most expensive gift. However, I feel as if it is necessary. Somehow, I don't think this ship is safe." Reina says as she was getting a strange vibe from the atmosphere. Erina looks at Reina with concern. She knew Reina was worried. Whatever was in the box meant the woman was serious. "I trust you and I'll make sure to be careful Lady Reina. But please do take care of yourself. You are showing." Erina spoke. "I will be fine. Straizo watches over me aside from Speedwagon." Reina says with a chuckle. Hearing that chuckle gave Jonathan a smile.

He turns to Straizo, "Is Lady Reina doing better?" "The lady is not having any more nightmares. It's as if she needed to leave the town for some time." Straizo answers. "She seems comfortable around you now," Jonathan added. "I...assure you that I am meant to protect her." Straizo was not sure what to make of Jonathan's comment. Jonathan chuckles and nods. "Ah! You two should hurry. Enjoy your time and tell me all about it when you come back." Reina said as the crew was waiting. "Of course, we'll be back. Just wait for us." Jonathan told her. Reina nods. The couple then aboard the ship.

"Straizo?" Reina speaks as her cheerfulness fades. "Yes, milady?" Straizo answers. Reina's eyes dull as she watches the ship depart the dock. She places one hand on her plump stomach. The cheers of the people happily waving farewell were silent to her. "...Why do I fear that Dio may be alive?" Her question surprised the hamon user. The woman's body began to shake. Reina's instincts were telling her that somehow Dio was not dead. If that was true then everyone was going to die. Straizo takes Reina's hands of his own.

He needed to comfort her but he chose not to be affectionate. He did not need to overstep his respect for the poor woman. "If he is alive then Jonathan will take care of him. Don't lose faith. Besides, I am here to take care of you." He spoke. His words made Reina feel a bit better. Reina sees the truth in his eyes. "...Thank you Straizo. Please take it easy on yourself." Reina says with a gentle smile. Straizo releases Reina's hands and the two headed home. As Reina walks beside Straizo, she stares at her stomach. Straizo sensed that Reina was still bothered.

"Lady Reina, do you want to get something to eat?" He asks. Reina glances at Straizo. It was a first for him to ask her something. Usually, it was training, eating at home, and sleep. Straizo was a serious man with a little sense of humor. His personality was different. Reina hardly spoke to him unless it involved using hamon. She only felt mutual respect from him. Straizo was not a bad looking man. He was slender waited and not as muscular compared to Jonathan and Dio. His long black hair was indeed something to glance at. Straizo had a gentler expression compared to Dio. "Uh, sure. Why ask?" Reina questions. Straizo looks ahead of his direction.

"You haven't been eating regularly ever since you stumbled upon that weapon. That knife...it belonged to Dio, didn't it?" Straizo spoke the honest truth. "Yes, I thought that giving it to Erina might protect them if Dio were to ever return. I can't explain a definite reasoning, but I am certain that he is definitely not dead. I can sense his presence. Ever since he turned that day I can feel it. Dio has been close to Jojo and I but now it's more so me. Dio refuses to allow Jonathan to get any closer to me." Reina stated. Straizo lets out a sigh, "Dio must have fallen for you if he has become possessive. I can see why though. You are a unique woman milady."

The compliment caught Reina off guard. She was not sure how to respond to his compliment. Reina could only laugh. She was a single mother to be. "I was not able to kill Dio but wound him. However, I am with his child now." Reina explains why no man should want her. "It is not your fault. I see your will to live very admirably." Straizo said as he stops walking. Reina ceases her steps and looks at the man.

"Do not lie Straizo..." Reina said.

"I promise to protect you and your child. No man shall ever harm you again." Straizo promised.

Reina looks down at her stomach. Straizo places a hand on her cheek. Reina's eyes widen as her body flinches to his touch, It was different from Dio's. It did not have any malice. With that, Reina felt safe.

* * *

It was only a few days since Reina gave birth to a baby girl. Straizo, Speedwagon, Erina, everyone was there...except for Jonathan. The story Reina was told ended in Jonathan dying as he fought Dio. Reina could believe as she had believed Dio came back. She was surprised to see Erina come back home with a baby girl. Reina was not sure what else had happened on the ship and she did not want to know. Straizo had become Reina's guardian turned to lover in a sense. The two were not seriously intimate, but they understood each other. Straizo would comfort, show affection, and respect Reina's space. Straizo did not claim to be the father of Reina's child, but he played the role. If Reina was tired, Straizo would take over in caring for the child. Reina was a shy woman around this man. Her genuine happiness with the family except Jonathan was gone. Her fellow Knight was gone along with her ex-lover. Although, Reina needed to be strong for her daughter...Aria.

Each day Reina would tell stories to her daughter about her childhood with Jonathan. Reina would visit Jonathan's grave every day. As her daughter grew up, Erina gave birth to a baby boy. The three children grew up together and soon Reina gave birth to another a child, this time it was a boy. This child belonged to Straizo. Despite the children being half-siblings, Straizo cared for them the same. He and Reina were content as a family.

* * *

"Dang it, Jojo. You know Granny Erina is going to yell at us. Grandpa Straizo will be mad as well." A young girl spoke as she was watching a boy climb a tree. That girl was only ten years old. The boy was a few years younger. He continues to climb upward as he had been determined to climb to the top. The girl sighs and shakes her head. She knew the boy was going to fall. "Nicole you got to climb too!" Joseph shouts. Nicole could only shrug her shoulders as she refused to encourage his behavior.

"Why am I stuck with you?" Nicole sighs before she glances at the tombstone. She stares at it for a few moments as she knew who it belonged to. "Grandmother...you promise to watch over us, right? Granny Erina told me stories that you watched over Grandpa Jojo just like I'm doing with this Jojo. I promise to be there for him like you did." Nicole spoke softly before she turns her attention back to Joseph. The young boy was about to fall until Nicole pressed her hands against the bark of the tree. Hamon was transferred through the tree and into Joseph's body. The little boy was able to hang on the tree with ease. Nicole smiles as she watches Joseph climb further.

" _I promise to protect him."_

" **Nicole, help me!"**

 _"...Okay, I'll have to think about it."_

-End-


End file.
